My Bride
by L-969
Summary: Aku tu suka terbawa arus dan tidak punya konsep yang bagus soal cerita. tapi yang pasti This is 'My Bride'. Siwon dan Heechul/ Sichul, Jessica, and Donghae! Plus English (Sesekali aku juga mau jadi siswa baik, practice my English)
1. Intro

Hehehe….. senyum-senyum gaje!

Sebenarnya idenya datang dadakan sih. Gara-gara liat intimate Note.

Heepa cantik sekali!

.

.

.

The Title is My Bride

.

.

.

The Characters of My Bride

Heechul, Siwon, Jessica, Donghae, Alll the members of Suju, The Kim and The Choi

I am just trying to find other Sichul moment. Indeed, I miss Sichul. So, I write another Sichul story. I am not asking their relationship. I just Miss them and hope they are Live 3H Happy, Healthy and togetHer.

.

.

.

Mianne. My English is so Poor. But I hope you understand about that.

.

.

.

The Story Line

The Kim and The Choi made a promise to engage their grandson and granddaughter. But unfortunately, at the engagement day, Jessica ran away. So, to fulfill their promise, The Kim sent another Bride for Choi Siwon. What will happen to them next? Hope you are able to guess it. I know, you know. Its our secret! Just pretend that you don't know.


	2. Chapter 1

::::: My Bride :::::

Chapter 1

The First Meeting

.

.

.

"Sicca, tolong ajak Kakek untuk jalaj-jalan, ne!" kata sebuah suara. Seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk di meja riasnya tersebut cemberut.

"Ne, umma!" jawabnya sembari berlari ke kamar sebelahnya. "Oppa!" terikanya sambil membuka kamar tersebut. Sebuah kamar dengan nuansa pink yang sama seperti kamar miliknya.

"Yah! Sicca tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!" teriak sebuah suara.

"Oppa, kau ajak Kakek jalan-jalan ya, please!" kata Jessica memohon.

"Ani, kamu kan yang disuruh untuk menemani Kakek," katanya kesal sembari menurunkan komik yang dia pegang. Seraut wajah yang cantik. Jessica menghampirinya.

"Ayolah, oppa! Aku dongsaeng kesayanganmu kan? Masa kau mau membiarkan aku kepanasan," ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak mau! Minggu kemarin aku sudah menemani Kakek jalan-jalan!" katanya sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Oppa, apa kau mau melakukannya demi sesuatu….." kata Jessica mengiming-imingi saudaranya.

"Huh! Tidak!" ucapnya tegas.

"Dengan semua jatah strawberiku," kata Jessica.

"Aku tidak akan tergoda," ucapnya lagi.

"Oppa…." Jessica menunjukkan mata memelasnya.

"Ukh! Ya… ya…. Ya… baiklah!" jawabnya frustasi. Jessica meloncat kegirangan. "Tapi ada syaratnya," katanya menghilangkan senyum diwajah cantik Jessica.

"A… apa?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku ingin kau membelikan aku manga One Piece edisi terbaru, bagaimana?" tanya Heechul. Jessica tampak berpikir keras. Dia tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, tidak malah asal….." senyum liciknya terkembang.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jessica dan seorang lagi Jessica (?) keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian berenda ini!" ucapnya masih protes.

"Oppaku sayangtentu saja. Supaya umma dan Kakek percaya bahwa aku yang mengajak Kakek jalan-jalan!" kata Jessica sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Tapi kan ga seperti ini juga kali, Jess!" katanya.

"Aih! Lihatlah Oppaku yang cantik!" pujinya.

"Yah! Aku itu 'namja'!" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang Kakek sudah menunggu di depan. Cepat pergi sana!" kata Jessica sembari memberikannya topi.

Sang Jessica palsu pun berjalan ke luar rumah. Di depan dia bertemu dengan ibunya yang tengah menjemur pakaian.

"Sicca, Kakek sudah menunggumu diluar!" kata sang umma.

"Ne, umma!" jawab 'Jessica palsu'.

"Oh iya! Apa oppamu ada dikamarnya?" tanya sang umma. 'Jessica' hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aish! Anak itu! Apa sih yang dikerjakannya diakhir pekan selain membaca komik!" gerutu sang ibu. 'Jessica' segera berlari ke luar rumah.

.

"Kakek!" panggilnya. Sang Kakek berbalik.

"Aigo, cantiknya cucu Kakek! Ayo, kita jalan-jalan ke taman! Ada seseorang yang ingin Kakek temui," katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Baik!" jawabnya penuh semangat.

Awal musim semi yang indah, langit tidak begitu panas. Namun dia mengenakan topi dan juga gaun berenda milik adiknya. Membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kamu suka gaunnya, Sicca?" tanya sang Kakek.

"I… iya…. Kek!" jawabnya gugup.

"Hari yang indah untuk jalan-jalan bukan? Mengapa kau memakai topi padahal hari begitu cerah?" kata sang Kakek. 'Jessica' tampak terkejut dia memegangi topinya.

"Ani, aku takut saat kita pulang nanti cuaca panas," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hehehe…. Kau bisa saja," kata sang Kakek sembari tertawa.

"Kakek kita mau kemana?" tanya 'Jessica'.

"Kakek mau bertemu dengan teman Kakek," katanya santai.

Teman?

Angin musim semi berhembus membawa terbang topi miliknya. Si Kakek hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke depan. Kakek berjabat tangan dengan seorang Kakek lainnya yang dipanggil 'Choi'. Mereka berdua segera duduk di kursi taman yang ada di sana. Meninggalkan 'Jessica' yang berusaha menutupi rambutnya yang pendek. Si Kakek tampak tidak perduli, entah karena dia sudah tahu bahwa dia bukanlah 'Jessica' atau karena dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas atau kah karena dia terlalu rindu dengan temannya tersebut.

"Noona, ini topimu," sapa sebuah suara. 'Jessica' berbalik dan menatap seorang anak lelaki yang tengah memegang topinya dan tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Te… terima kasih." Jawab 'Jessica'.

"Sama-sama. Namaku Choi Siwon, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kim Heechul," jawabnya. "Bu…. Bukan… aku Jessica Kim," jawabnya ragu. Bocah lelaki yang ada dihadapannya tampak kebingungan. Namun dia tersenyum dan menarik tangannya.

"Noona, ayo kita bermain," ajak Siwon pada 'Jessica'. Keduanya berlari ke arah ayunan yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

"Noona, duduklah," kata Siwon. 'Jessica' pun duduk diatas ayunan tersebut. Siwon yang lebih pendek darinya mencoba duduk, namun dia tampak kesulitan.

"Kau pendek sekali. Naiklah duluan," kata 'Jessica'. Dia membantunya untuk naik ayunan. Tangan keduanya bergandengan.

"Noona, kau wangi sekali," kata Siwon sembari memeluknya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya sewot. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Mianne, noona," jawabnya.

"Namamu tadi siapa?" tanya 'Jessica'.

"Hmm, Choi Siwon," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa usiamu Siwonnie?" tanyanya lagi.

Siwon menaikkan jemari tangannya, tampak sedang menghitung.

"Usiaku enam tahun," jawab Siwon.

"Oh, lebih muda dariku," gumamnya. Mereka berdua pun main ayunan. Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat kedua Kakek mereka melambaikan tangannya. Keduanya turun dari ayunan tersebut dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Aigo, cantiknya," puji Kakek Choi. "Siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya pada 'Jessica'.

"Aku Jessica Kim, kek," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aigo, manisnya. Kau sudah bertemu dengan cucu Kakek? Namanya Siwon," kata sang Kakek.

'Jessica' hanya meanggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya sang Kakek.

"Iya, aku suka bermain dengan Siwonnie," jawabnya santai. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Hal yang bagus bukan, Kim?" tanya Kakek Choi.

"Iya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, anak-anak siapa yang ingin makan es krim bersama kami?" tanya Kakek Kim. Keduanya menjawab 'iya' dengan serempak.

.

Di toko es krim

"Apa es krimnya enak?" tanya Kakek Choi pada 'Jessica'. Dia pun hanya menanggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Cucumu tampan sekali," puji Kakek Kim sembari memandangi Siwon.

"Cucumu juga cantik. Aku menyukainya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, apakah kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Kakek Choi. "Ku jamin, Siwon adalah cucuku. Dia anak yang baik dan aku akan menjaganya untuk memenuhi janji kita," jawab Kakek Choi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika nantinya mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lainnya," kata Kakek Kim santai.

"Seperti dulu, kita akan mempertemukan mereka lagi nanti saat mereka dewasa," kata Kakek Choi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," jawab Kakek Kim.

"Siwon-ah, kau suka Siccakan?" tanya Kakek Choi pada cucunya. Siwon yang tengah menikmati es krimnya hanya menganggukkak kepalanya.

"Sicca, apa kau suka pada Siwon?" tanya Kakek Choi. 'Jessica' yang tengah menikmati es krimnya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, lihat mereka sudah menyukai satu sama lain. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Kim," ujar Kakek Choi.

"Iya, dulu kita hampir melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada anak-anak kita. Kuharap kalian tumbuh dewasa dan hidup berbahagia," jawab Kakek Kim.

"Iya," jawab Kakek Choi.

Usai menikmati es krim mereka. Ke dua orang tua tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke toko bunga. Mereka memilih bunga yang mereka sukai sembari berbincang.

"Noona, kau suka bunga apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Matahari, klo kamu, Siwonnie?" tanya 'Jessica'.

"Aku suka bunga mawar," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Siwon pun berlari meninggalkan 'Jessica' yang berdiri melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Kakek!" panggil Siwon sambil menarik-narik baju sang Kakek.

"Ada apa, Siwon-ah?" tanya sang Kakek.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga matahari untuk, noona" kata Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya noona. Panggil saja Sicca," ujar Kakek Kim.

"Tapi dia lebih tinggi dariku kek," kata Siwon. "Klo aku tidak memanggilnya 'noona', lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa?" Keduanya tersenyum.

"Menurutmu apa? Diakan tunanganmu," kata Kakek Choi. Siwon tampak berpikir keras. Hingga…

"Yeobo!" tebak Siwon. Hal itu membuat keduanya tertawa, "Bolehkan? Seperti umma memanggil appa, kek?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap keduanya.

"Iya, tentu saja," jawab Kakek Choi mendahului Kakek Kim. Kakek Kim tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kakek Choi.

"Tidak hanya saja mereka kan masih anak-anak," kata Kakek Kim.

"Tak apa malahan itu hal yang bagus," kata Kakek Choi.

Siwon masih berdiri di sana. Kakek Choi melihatnya, "Ada apa Siwon-ah?" tanya Kakek Choi.

"Aku ingin membelikan bunga matahari untuk noona," kata Siwon. Mendengarnya kedua Kakek tersebut tertawa. Siwon hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Kakek, kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak! Kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau inginkan," kata Kakek Choi. Mendengarnya Siwon segera berlari menghampiri 'Jessica'.

"Kau sangat berbaik hati sekali pada kami," kata Kakek Kim.

"Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku dulu, Kim. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku berulang kali," Katanya sambil menarik nafas dalam.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan," kata Kakek Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, bahkan sampai kini pun tidak," kata Kakek Choi.

"Yah, masa yang indah sekali bukan?" kata Kakek Kim.

"Iya," jawab Kakek Choi.

.

Sedangkan 'Jessica' dan Siwon

"Yeobo, ini bungamu," kata Siwon santai.

"A… apa maksudmu?" tanya 'Jessica' gugup. Siwon tersenyum sembari menyerahkan bunga matahari tersebut.

"Kakek bilang aku boleh memanggilmu dengan pangilan 'yeobo'," jawabnya riang.

"MWO?!" kata 'Jessica'. Dia menatap ke arah Kakeknya. "Kakek, apa maksudnya?" tanya 'Jessica'.

"Nikmati waktu kalian. Kakek akan menelpon ke rumah," kata sang Kakek tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Kakek, dia memanggilku 'Yeobo'!" protesnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka?" tanya sang Kakek. Dengan ragu 'Jessica' menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Sana bermainlah lagi dengan suamimu," canda Kakek Choi. Membuat 'Jessica' tertegun.

"Yeobo, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang menghampirinya. 'Jessica' menatapnya marah.

"Yeobo! Yeobo! Apa maksudmu?!" katanya ketus.

"Tapi, kita akan menikah nanti!" kata Siwon dengan polosnya.

"Yah! Apa maksud perkataanmu!?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku mau pulang!" teriaknya sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko bunga tersebut. Siwon mengikutinya.

"Yeobo kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"….." 'Jessica' tidak menjawab panggilan dari Siwon. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Siwon.

"Yeobo!" panggil Siwon berulang-ulang. 'Jessica' semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga ….

"Akh!" teriak 'Jessica'. Dia duduk manis di tengah genangan air hujan.

"Yeobo!" panggil Siwon sambil menghampirinya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata 'Jessica' kesal.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membelikanmu gaun yang lebih indah," kata Siwon sembari membantunya berdiri.

"Aku kotor!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kau tetap cantik kok. Jangan marah lagi," kata Siwon.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" gerutu 'Jessica'. Siwon segera merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Ini," kata Siwon. Sembari mengulurkan sapu tangannya.

"Kau harus menggantinya, Masi!" kata 'Jessica' sembari berdiri. Dia menolak sapu tangan milik Siwon. "Aish! Inikan gaun baru milik Sicca, dia pasti marah," gumam 'Jessica'.

Siwon menatapnya perlahan dan mengelap wajah 'Jessica' yang kotor.

"Ka… kau mau apa Masi!" teriaknya.

"Hanya membersihkan wajah cantikmu, Yeobo!" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir kau sangat cantik, Yeobo." Katanya menggombal. 'Jessica' menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu, Masi!" ledek 'Jessica' mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mendengarnya Siwon memandangnya keheranan.

"Yeobo, apa kau marah?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah sedihnya. "Mianne, Yeobo… hikh… hikh… hikh…" katanya mulai terisak. 'Jessica' yang melihat hal tersebut jadi ragu. Dia kesal tapi juga kasihan melihat Siwon yang hampir menangis.

"Yah, Masi! Kau itu namja bukan? Jangan menangis! Aku benci anak lelaki yang cengeng!" cetusnya kasar. Mendengarnya Siwon segera menghapuskan air matanya. 'Jessica' yang masih membuang muka menatapnya perlahan, "Nah! Itu lebih baik! Sebaiknya kau tersenyum Siwonnie!" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Siwon.

"Akh! Yeobo, kau nakal sekali," kata Siwon. Mendengarnya 'Jessica' hanya tertawa geli. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak bocah yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Siwon termenung, dia terpesona melihat senyum 'Jessica'.

"Siwon-ah, Sicca! Kalian dimana?" panggil Kakek Choi.

"Sicca! Sicca! Siwon-ah!" panggil Kakek Kim.

"Kakek!" panggil Siwon.

"Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya Kakek Kim dan Kakek Choi bersamaan.

"Hanya bermain-main disekitar sini, Kek!" jawab Siwon. 'Jessica' diam saja. Siwon masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Sicca, bajumu basah?" tanya Kakek Kim.

"NE, tadi aku kena genangan air," jawab 'Jessica'.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengganti pakaiannya, nanti dia bisa masuk angin," kata Kakek Choi.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi teman!" kata Kakek Kim.

"Ne, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi!" jawab Kakek Choi.

"Siwon-ah, waktunya pulang," ucap sang Kakek.

"Ne," jawab Siwon. Siwon melepas tangannya dengan tidak rela.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kakek Choi! Siwonnie!" kata 'Jessica' bersikap sopan. Dia membungkukkan badannya member hormat. Siwon pun balas membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami pulang dulu!" kata Kakek Kim.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" kata KAkek Choi. Kakek Kim tersenyum. Dia menggandeng 'Jessica'. Mereka berbalik melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh dari taman.

"Apa kau menyukai perjalanan kita hari ini?" tanya Kakek. 'Jessica' hanya menaggukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah!" kata Kakek Kim sambil tersenyum.

.

"Yeobo," gumam Siwon.

"Wae Siwon-ah? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya sang Kakek.

"Kakek, aku ingin bertemu dengan 'Sicca' lagi!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"TEntu, kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi nanti!" kata sang Kakek penuh keyakinan.

"Kek, tunggulah sebentar disini!" kata Siwon. Dia berlari mengejar Kakek Kim dan 'Jessica'. "Kakek! Yeobo! Yeobo!" panggilnya. kedua orang tersebut yang dipanggilnya berbalik.

"Wae?" kata 'Jessica' kesal.

Siwon mengatur nafasnya. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah 'Jessica'. Dia mengecup kening 'Jessica' perlahan. 'Jessica' dibuatnya terpana. "Mianne, Yeobo! Aku akan membawakan gaun yang indah untukmu, ne," katanya sesusah dia mengecup kening 'Jessica'.

"Ka… kau…." Ucap 'Jessica' gagap. Siwon hanya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 1 Eng

::::: My Bride :::::

Chapter 1

The First Meeting

.

.

.

"Sicca, would you like to take Grandpa to the park, please!" Said a voice. A beautiful girl who was sitting at her dressing table was stopping her activities.

"Ne, umma!" She said as she ran into the next room. "Oppa!" she said and opening the room next to her. A room with pink shades of the same room as her.

"Well! Sicca can not you knock on the door first!"cried a voice.

"Oppa, you can you accompany grandfather for walk, please!" Said Jessica begged.

"No, it's your turn to accompany him," he said irritably while lowering the comic that he was holding. Showing a face pretty. Jessica move closer.

"Come on, oppa! I am your beloved dongsaeng right? You want me to walk under the sun and sweating," she said softly.

"No way! Last week I accompanied him for walk!"He said as he stood up.

"Alright… Oppa, I will give you something in return please ..." Jessica said to lure his brother.

"Huh! No way! "He said firmly.

"With all the strawberries," said Jessica.

"I will not be tempted," he said again.

"Oppa ..." Jessica showed such a loving eyes.

"Ukh! Yes ... yes ... Yes ... all right! "he said frustrated. Jessica jumping happily. "But there is one condition," he said eliminating facial smile beautiful Jessica.

"A ... what?" Said Jessica.

"I want you to buy me the latest edition of the One Piece manga, agree?" Said Heechul. Jessica looked thoughtful. She smiled slyly.

"fine… Deal?" she give her hand. And their shake hands. "Deal!"

.  
Moments later, Jessica and another Jessica (?) Came out of her room.

"Yak! Why do I have to wear this dress! "He still protested.

"My beloved oppa. You wear this in order to make umma and Grandpa believes that I accompany grandpa for walk! "Jessica said as she clapped her hands.

"But it's so embarrassing, Jess!" He said.

"Aih! You look so beautiful! This dress is suit you, "She said.

"Well! I am not beautiful! I was 'Namja' "he said with emphasis.

"Come on! Now Grandpa was waiting at the front. Quickly go there! "Jessica said as she gave her brother a hat.

The fake Jessica walked out of the house. In front door he met his mother who still wearing her apron.

"Sicca, Grandfather is waiting for you outside!" She said.

"Ne, umma!" Answered 'The Fake Jessica'.

"Oh yes! Where is your brother? Is he in his room?" she asked. 'Jessica' just nodded his head.

"Aish! The boy! What is he doing at the end of the week instead of reading his comics! "Moaned the mother. 'Jessica' immediately ran out of the house.

.  
"Grandpa!" he called. The grandfather turned.

"Aigo, my beautiful granddaughter! Let's go to the park! There's someone who wants to meet me, " he said with a smile.

"Good!" he said excitedly.

Early spring is beautiful, the sky is not so hot. But he wore a hat and his sister dress. It makes a little bit uncomfortable.

"You love the dress, Sicca" asked his grandfather.

"I ... yeah ... Grandpa!" he said nervously.

"A wonderful day for a walk right? Why do you wear a hat when in the day so bright? "Said the grandfather. 'Jessica' seemed surprised he was holding his hat.

"Oh, I'm afraid when we get home the weather will become hot. I hate the sun and sweating," he said as he lower his head.

"Hahaha ... You right, "said his grandfather, laughing.

"Grandpa where are we going?" Asked 'Jessica'.

"Grandpa would meet with my best friend," he said casually.

Friends?  
Spring wind blows took his hat flying. The Grandfather smiled and waved his hand. Grandpa shook hands with one another man around his age who was called 'Choi'. They both immediately sat down on a bench that was there. Leaving 'Jessica' who was trying to cover her short hair. His grandfather did not seem to care, either because he knew that he was not 'Jessica' or because he could not see clearly or whether because he too missed with his friend.

"Noona, it's your hat," said a voice. 'Jessica' turned around and looked at a boy who was holding his hat and smiled. His smile made her blush especially when he showed his dimples.

"Th ... thank you." 'Jessica'said.

"You're welcome. My name is Choi Siwon, what's your name? "He asked.

"Kim Heechul," he said. "No.. not ... It's not ... I'm Jessica Kim, "she said doubtfully. The boy who was in front of him looking confused. But he smiled and took her hand.

"Noona, let's play," Siwon spoke on 'Jessica'. Both ran to the swing which is not far from there. "Noona, please sit down," said Siwon. 'Jessica' was sitting on the swing. Siwon was shorter than him tried to sit up, but he seemed distressed.

"You're short. Hold on to me first, "the word 'Jessica'. He helped him to sit on the swing. Siwon was holding both hands.

"Noona, you're so fragrant," Siwon said as he hugged her.

"Well! What are you doing!? " he Shouted furious. Siwon just smiled.

"Mianne, noona," he said.

"Your name. I forget your name, who are you?" asked 'Jessica'.

"Hmm, Choi Siwon," he said, smiling.

"How old are you Siwonnie?" he asked again.

Siwon raised his fingers, and counting.

"I was six years old," said Siwon.

"Oh, younger than me," he muttered. They both swings. Soon they saw their grandfather waved both hands. Both fell off the swing and walked to their direction.

"Aigo, she is beautiful," said Grandpa Choi. "What's your name sweety?" he asked 'Jessica'.

"I'm Jessica Kim, Grandpa," he said, bowing.

"Aigo, she is so polite. You've met with my grandchild right? His name is Siwon," said the grandpa Choi. 'Jessica' only nodded his head.

"Do you like him?" Said the grandfather.

"Yeah, I love playing with Siwonnie," she relaxed. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
"What a wonderful thing is not it, Kim?" Said Grandpa Choi.

"Yeah," Granpa Kim said and smiled. "All right, kids who want to eat ice cream with us?" Said Grandpa Kim. Both answered 'yes' in unison.

.  
At the ice cream shop

"Is the ice cream delicious?" Said Grandfather Choi on 'Jessica'. He was just nodded his head and smiled.  
"Your grandson's so handsome," said Kim as he watched Siwon who hapipily eating his ice cream.

"Your granddaughter is also gorgeous. I loved her," he said, smiling. "So, do you agree?" Said Grandpa Choi. "I assure you, Siwon is my grandson. He's a good kid and I will take careof him and fulfill our promise, "said Grandpa Choi.

"But, what if later on they do not like each other," said Grandpa Kim in cold tone.

You right,, we'll bring them back later when they are adults," Grandpa Choi said.

"Okay, I agree," replied Grandpa Kim.

"Siwon-ah, do you like Sicca?" asked Grandpa Choi on his grandson. Siwon who was enjoying his ice cream just smile and nodded his head.

"Sicca, do you like Siwon?" Said Grandpa Choi. 'Jessica' who was enjoying an ice cream cone just replied with a nod of his head.

"Hahaha, they look like each other. So you do not have to worry anymore, Kim, "Grandpa Choi said.  
"Yes, first we almost did a mistake on our children. I hope you grow up and live happy, "said Grandpa Kim as he patted 'Jessica' lovingly.

"Yes," replied Grandfather Choi.

After enjoying their ice cream. The two parents are continuing their trip to the florist. They choose their preferred flower while talking.

"Noona, what kind of flowers do you like?" asked Siwon.

"The sunflower, how abou you, Siwonnie?" asked 'Jessica'.

"I love roses," he said. Siwon ran left 'Jessica' who stood looking around flowers in store.  
"Grandpa!" Calling Siwon tugging his Grandpa shirt.

"There is something, Siwon-ah?" asked the grandfather.

"I want to buy sunflowers for noona," said Siwon.

"You do not need to call her noona. Call her Sicca," said Grandpa Kim.

"But he's taller than me Grandpa," said Siwon. "So, what should I call her, beside 'noona'?" Both were smiling.

"What do you think? She is your fiancé," said Grandpa Choi. Siwon looks thoughtful. Until ...  
"Honey" Siwon guessed. It made them laugh, "Can I call her 'honey'? As umma call Appa, right?" Siwon asked, looking at both of them.

"Yes, of course," replied Grandpa Choi preceded Grandpa Kim. Grandpa Kim seemed to raise his eyebrow. "Why did not you like it?" asked Grandpa Choi.

"It's just that they're still kids," said Grandpa Kim.

"No, need to worry. It's even a good thing," said Grandpa Choi.

Grandpa Choi saw Siwon was still standing there., "What wrong Siwon-ah?" asked Grandpa Choi.  
"I want to buy sunflowers for noona," said Siwon. Both of man laughed. Siwon just stared at them in astonishment.

"Grandpa?" said Siwon confussed.

"No! You may order anything you want, " said Grandpa Choi. Siwon heard it and immediately ran to 'Jessica'.

"You were very kind to us," said Grandpa Kim.

"Not after what you did to me first, Kim. You saved my life many times, "he said as he took a deep breath.

"Do not start to talk about it again," said Grandpa Kim.

"I am not able to forget it. even until now, I can not!" said Grandpa Choi.

"Well, you are better do not forget about that to. You help my family," said Grandpa Kim.  
"Did I?," replied Grandfather Choi.

.  
While 'Jessica' and Siwon

"Honey, this is your flower," said Siwon relaxed.

"A ... what do you mean?" 'Asked' Jessica 'nervous. Siwon smiled as he handed over the flower.

"Grandpa said I could call you 'Honey'," he replied cheerfully.

"MWO?!" Says 'Jessica'. He looked in the direction of his grandfather. "Grandpa, what does that mean?" asked 'Jessica'.

"Enjoy your time. Grandpa would call home, "said his grandfather.

"Grandpa, he called me 'Honey'!" He protested.

"So you do not like?" asked the grandfather. Reluctantly 'Jessica' shook his head.

"Good. Play there again with your husband," joked Grandpa Choi. Make 'Jessica' stunned.  
"Honey, you know what…" Said Siwon was approached. 'Jessica' glare at him angrily.

"Honey! Honey! What do you mean?" 'Jessica' said curtly.

"But, we'll get married!" Siwon said innocently.

"Well! What you say!?" 'Jessica' almost yell at him. "I'm going home!" He shouted as he was stepping out of the flower shop. Siwon followed.

"Honey, where are you going?" asked Siwon.

"..." 'Jessica' did not answer Siwon. He continued stepped away from Siwon.

"Honey!" Siwon calling repeatedly. 'Jessica' has been accelerating his steps. Until ...  
"Ah!" Shouted 'Jessica'. He is sitting nicely in the rain puddles.

"Honey!" Siwon said, calling him.

"See what you did?" The word 'Jessica' upset.

"Calm down. I'll buy a beautiful dress, "Siwon said as she helped him up.

"I'm Dirty!" He shouted again.

"You're still beautiful anyway. Do not get angry again, "said Siwon.  
"Aish! It sucks! "Muttered 'Jessica'. Siwon immediately reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"This," said Siwon. As he held out his handkerchief.

"You have to replace it, Masi," said 'Jessica' while standing. He refused handkerchief that is belonging to Siwon. "Aish! This is Sicca's new dress, she must be mad at me,"muttered 'Jessica'.  
Siwon looked at him slowly and wiped his dirty face.

"Wa ... what do you want Masi," he yelled.

"Just clean up your lovely face, honey" Siwon replied with a smile. "You do not have to worry you're so pretty, Yeobo." He said and winked. 'Jessica' covering his face, it felt hot.

"You think I'm going to forgive you, Masi!" teased 'Jessica', trying to hide his feelings. Siwon looked surprised to hear it.

"Honey, are you mad me?" Said Siwon with a sad face. "Mianne, honey ... hikh ... hikh ... hikh" he began to sob. 'Jessica' which saw it become doubtful. He was upset but also sorry to see Siwon was almost in tears.

"Well, Masi! You are Namja right? Do not cry! I hate whiny boy! "He said harshly. Siwon heard it immediately eliminate his tears. 'Jessica' was still looking away at him slowly, "Well! It's better! You are better if you smile, Siwonnie!" He said as pinching Siwon cheek.  
"Ah! Honey, you are so nice to me," said Siwon. 'Jessica' just giggled. How could he resist the boy into it. Siwon mused, he was stunned to see 'Jessica's' smile.

"Siwon-ah! Sicca! Where are you?" called Grandpa Choi.

"Sicca! Sicca! Siwon-ah!" called Grandpa Kim.

"Grandpa!" Call Siwon.

"Where were you two?" asked Grandpa Kim and Grandpa Choi simultaneously.

"Just messing around here, Grandpa!" Said Siwon. 'Jessica' silence. Siwon was still holding her hand tightly.

"Sicca, your clothes is wet?" asked Grandpa Kim.

" I… did I hit a puddle," said 'Jessica'.

"You'd better change her clothes or she wi'll catch cold," said Grandpa Choi.  
"Well, see you next time, Choi!" said Grandpa Kim.

"Ne, we will meet again, Kim!" Grandpa said Choi. "Siwon-ah, time to go home," said his grandfather.  
"Ne," said Siwon. Siwon was not willing to let 'her' go.

"See you later, Grandpa Choi! Siwonnie! "Says 'Jessica' being polite. He bowed respectfully. Siwon also give a deep bow.

"We're going home!" Grandpa said Kim.

"Be careful on the way!" Grandpa said Choi. Grandpa Kim smiled. He took 'Jessica'. They turned stepped. Stay away from the park.

"Do you like our walk today?" asked Grandpa. 'Jessica' only nodded her head. "Goode!" said Grandpa Kim happily.

.  
"Yeobo," Siwon murmured.

"Wae Siwon-ah? Did you forget something?" Asked his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I want to meet with 'Sicca' again!" Siwon said with a smile.

"Sure, you can meet her again later!" Said his grandfather confidence.

"A, wait a minute!" Said Siwon. He ran after Grandpa Kim and 'Jessica'. "Grandpa! Honey!" He called them.

"Wae?" 'Jessica' said.

Siwon stand there and tried to catch his breath. He moved closer to 'Jessica'. He kissed her forehead slowly. 'Jessica' made stunned. "Mianne, Honey! I will bring a beautiful dress for you. I promise!" he said after he kissed her forehead.

"Yo... you ..." Said 'Jessica' stuttering. Siwon just smiled smugly and showed his dimples.

.

.

.

TBC  
.

Hope you like it, amy. I used transtool to translate it. I am sorry if there are any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 2

Bintang tamu Jung Yunho

Chapter 2

The First Date

.

.

.

Yang biasa dua sejoli lakukan setelah mereka berkenalan dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, maka hal yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan adalah 'Kencan'.

.

Akhir pekan yang indah bagi seorang namja cantik kita. Dia tengah duduk di ruangan kamarnya yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik berwarna pink. Dia tampak tengah sibuk menggambar. Hingga terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Kim Heechul! Yah! Buka pintunya atau umma akan meminta appamu untuk mendobraknya?!" terdengar suara panggilan yang lantang. Kim Heechul, namja tersebut dengan malas bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aigo! Umma ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Kamu itu, sekarang sudah pukul berapa. Kenapa masih mengurung diri di kamar hah! Bantulah appamu untuk membersihkan halaman!" katanya setengah memerintah.

"Yah! Kenapa setiap urusan pekerjaan umma selalu memanggilku? Kenapa umma tidak suruh putri kesayanganmu itu!" kata Heechul protes.

"Apa kau tahu? Klo bisa sudah umma lakukan, tapi kakekmu melarangnya. Dia bilang…." Kata sang umma

"Ara…araseo… Calon Nyonya Choi tidak pantas mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat…." Katanya sembari menirukan ucapan sang kakek.

"Yah! Kim Heechul aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" kata seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kakek! Sejak kapan kakek ada disini?" tanya Heechul.

"Sejak kau menghina Kekekmu itu," kata sang kakek.

"Umma, tidak mau tahu bagaimana pun caranya halaman rumah kita harus bersih!" kata sang umma.

"Ukh! Masa aku harus berpanas-panasan!" keluh Heechul.

"Yah! Harus kau lakukan sebab adikmu sedang pergi keluar." Kata sang kakek.

"Pergi kemana dia kek?" tanya Heechul.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ada seorang pemuda bermarga Jung yang menjemputnya," jelas sang Kakek. Mendengarnya Heechul hanya bersiul.

"Yah apa maksud siulanmu itu, anak muda!" kata Kakek sewot.

"Kakek tahu tidak siapa lelaki bermarga Jung itu? Mau tahu?" kata Heechul. Ekspresi si kakek mununjukkan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakek.

"Namanya Jung Yunho. Atlet bola basket. Dia itu PACARnya Sicca!" kata Heechul penuh penekanan.

"Mwo!" kata sang Kakek,

"Kim Heechul, jangan ajak ngobrol kakekmu! Cepat bersihkan halaman depan!" teriak sang ibu. Heechul setengah berlari keluar dari rumah. "Aish! Semakin dewasa mereka semakin sulit untuk diatur!" kata sang umma mengeluh.

"Kim! Apakah benar itu?" tanya sang kakek bertanya pada menantunya.

"Apa ayah?" tanyanya.

"Pria yang brmarga Jung Yunho itu adalah kekasihnya, Sicca?" tanya sang kakek. Susah payah sang ibu menutupi hubungan putrinya tersebut tapi akhirnya ketahuan juga.

"Ne…" jawabnya ragu.

"Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa Sicca itu sudah kakek jodohkan dengan cucu sahabatku!" kata sang kakek sedikit kecewa.

"KAkek! Sekarangkan bukan jaman dulu. Berikanlah mereka sedikit kelonggaran!" kata sang umma membujuknya.

"Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang. Mana telponnya!" ucapnya dingin. Dengan terpaksa, Nyonya Kim mengalah.

.

Heechul yang saat itu berada diluar rumah merasa sedikit kesal. Dia tidak berlama-lama berada diluar. Dia segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kim Heechul," terdengar sebuah suarayang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ne, umma. Akan aku lakukan!" kata Heechul sembari bergegas ke halaman rumahnya. "Yah! Akukan bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini," gerutunya. "Seharusnya kami punya pembantu! Aish! Kuku-kukuku jadi kotor semua," keluhnya sambil terus membersihkan halaman rumahnya.

.

Sore harinya, seluruh anggota keluarga Kim tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kakek sedang menikmati the bersama dengan Nyonya Kim. Sedangkan Jessica yang sudah sejam tadi pulang dari kencannya tengah bermain game dengan saudaranya, Kim Heechul.

"Aku pulang!" kata seseorang. Nyonya Kim bangkit dan membukakan pintu. "Syukurlah kau pulang. Ayah sedang kesal karena Jessica pergi kencan hari ini," kata sang istri bercerita.

Mendengar perkataan sang istri membuat Tuan Kim hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam. Dia ingat bahwa dulu pun dia hampir dijodohkan dengan salah seorang putrid dari keluarga Choi.

"Ayah, aku pulang!" kata Tuan Kim.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" kata sang KAkek serius.

"Anak-anak kalian pergilah tidur," ucap Nyonya Kim. Jessica dan Heechul pun bangkit. Mereka tahu aka nada percakapan yang berat antara ayah dan sang kakek.

"Baiklah," ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Tidak! Kalian tinggal disini!" kata Kakek kesal. Jessica dan Heechul terdiam. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka dilibatkan dalam percakapan penting ini.

"Bisa kita bicara nanti saja setelah makan malam, yah?" pinta Tuan Kim.

"Kau kan sudah makan malam bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Aku mencium bau soju. Lagi pula kami semua sudah makan." Ucap Kakek kesal.

"Yah! Baiklah. Ada apa yah?" tanya Tuan Kim sembari duduk diatas kursi. Sedangkan Heechul dan Jessica duduk dibawah. Sambil memeluk bantal. Nyonya Kim pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk suami dan ayah mertuanya tersebut.

Suasana hening sejenak. Jessica menyiku lengan Heechul.

"Oppa, aku tidak suka dengan keadaan yang hening seperti ini," bisiknya pelan.

"Ne, oppa tahu," jawab Heechul. Dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ayah, ini minumannya," kata Nyonya Kim. Dia duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Uhmmm, ada hal yang ingin ayah bicarakan pada kalian semua," kata Kakek mulai bersuara.

"Silahkan," jawab Tuan Kim sopan.

"Aku dan temanku, Tuan Choi memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat. Dan kami ingin mengabadikan hubungan persahabatan kami menjadi keluarga," kata Kakkek. Semua diams sejenak. Heechul tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Aku tahu, ayah ingin agar aku menikah lagi," canda Tuan Kim.

"Yah! Kau sudah memiliki istri yang cantik dan anak-anak! Tuan Choi dan aku_ Kami berencana untuk menjodohkan Jessica dengan cucunya yang bernama Choi Siwon." Ucap sang kakek.

"Mwo!" pekik Jessica kaget. "Tapi kek…" ayah mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Sang kakek menatap cucunya dalam.

"Jadi, apa tujuan ayah sebenarny?" tanya Tuan Kim dengan sedikit perasaan yang was-was.

"Tadi pagi, aku sudah menghubungi Tuan Choi. Kami sepakat untuk kembali mempertemukan Jessica dan SIwon," ucapnya.

"Memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau!" rengek Jessica. Heechul masih terdiam.

"Ayah, tidak bisakah ayah membatalkan perjanjian kalian?" tanya Tuan Kim. "Aku ingin anak-anak ku memilih pasangan hidup mereka," kata Tuan Kim. Mendengarnya Jessica tersenyum. Kakek menggebrak meja. Membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kau sudah mengecewakanku sekali! Sekarang aku hanya ingin perjanjian kami terpenuhi!" katanya penuh emosi. Kakek batuk-batuk. Nyonya Kim segera menghampiri ayah mertuanya.

"Ayah, sudahlah! Tenang! Jangan emosi!" kata Nyonya Kim.

"Kakek, minumlah ini," kata Heechul takut-takut. Nyonya Kim meraih gelas yang diambilkan oleh Heechul.

Kakek meneguknya.

"Lalu apa yang ayah inginkan sekarang?" tanya Tuan Kim. Dia tidak ingin melukai hati sang ayah.

"Akhir minggu depan, Sicca kau tidak boleh keluar!" kata sang kakek. Jessica terkejut. "Kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu," kata sang Kakek.

"Tapi…." Ucapan Jessica terpotong saat dia melihat wajah sang ibu yang memintanya untuk patuh. "Ne, baiklah," katanya sedih.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakannya sama seperti yang dulu pernah aku lakukan pada ayahmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengannya dan putuskanlah saat kalian dewasa nanti. Hanya saja jika kakek boleh berharap, kakek ingin kalian menikah. Kakek memiliki hutang yang banyak pada keluarga Choi," ucapnya lirih.

"Ne, aku mengerti," jawab Jessica.

.

Usai perbincangan yang panjang lebar. Jessica dan Heechul akhirnya diperbolehkan pergi. Karena besok mereka harus masuk sekolah.

"Ummm, aku malas," gumam Jessica. "Huh, bagaimana dengan Yunho Oppa," katanya sambil mendesah lemah. Melihatnya Heechul hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tahu, namja itu sangat kaya rayalho," katanya mencoba menghibur dongsaengnya.

"Yah! Aku tidak perlu uang. Yunho Oppa juga kaya raya. Aku khawatir jangan-jangan… ikh!" katanya. Mendengarnya Heechul semakin ingin menjahili dongsaengnya.

"Badannya bulat, hidungnya pesek. Berjerawat dan ga modis. Dia juga memakai kaca mata yang sangat tebal karena sudah rabun," celotehnya.

"Yah! Mengerikan sekali. Masih mending Yunho oppa." Mendengar pernyataan dongsaengnya Heechul hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau berbohongkan oppa?" tanya Jessica.

"Ani, aku melihat fotonya. Mau tau?" tanya heechul. Jessica jadi penasaran.

"Ti.. tidak," ucap Jessic rgu.

"Benar? Serius ga mau tahu wajah calon suamimu?" godanya lagi.

"Yah! Berhenti menggangguku oppa!" kata Jessica kesal. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Masih terdengar suara tawa milik Heechul. Jessica duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lebih baik aku member tahu Yunho oppa saja," gumamnya sembari meraih handpon miliknya.

.

Seminggu kemudian

"Aigo, lihatlah betapa cantiknya putri umma," puji Nyonya Kim melihat penampilan Jessica yang cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun pink berenda dengan rambut yang sengaja sedikit di keriting.

"Umma, aku tidak mau pergi. Ini seperti kencan buta," kata Jessica manja.

"Yah, dulu umma sering ikut kencan buta. Hingga akhirnya umma bertemu dengan appamu," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi…. Tapikan itu zaman dulu. Aku itu wanita modern," kata Jessica sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah, umma mengerti. Turuti saja dulu keinginan kakekmu, ne!" kata Nyonya Kim sembari merapihkan dandanan Jessica.

"Umma, aku berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Jessica.

"Akh! Soal itu, mereka akan mengirimkan mobil untukmu," jawab Nyonya Kim santai. Jessica terdiam. Dia tidak bsa berbuat banyak kecuali maematuhinya.

Nyonya Kim mendampingi Jessica keluar dari kamarnya. Diruang tamu tampak sang Kakek dan ayah yang menatap kecantikan milik Jessica.

"Aw! Princess! Kau cantik sekali. Appa banggga padamu," kata Tuan Kim.

"Aku memang cantik, appa," kata Jessica mencoba santai. "Kakek," kata Jessica lemah. Dia berharap masih bisa meluluhkan hati kakeknya.

"Jemputan akan datang sebentar lagi," kata sang kakek, tidak perduli.

Terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Itu jemputannya!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul. "Wah! Mobil yang sangat keren," katanya santai. "KAu cantikl sekali, Sicca," puji Heechul.

"Oppa," kata Jessica.

"NIkmati kencanmu, ya!" kata Heechul jahil.

"Ayo, umma antar ke depan," kata Nyonya Kim. Jessica pun dengan berat hati keluar dan benar saja, sudah ada sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat didepannya.

Seorang pria yang keluar dari bangku supir membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona!" katanya.

"Sicca," kata sang umma.

"Umma, aku…." Kata Jessica gugup.

"Tenanglah nanti umma akan meminta oppamu untuk membuntuti kalian," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Baiklah," jawab Jessica sedikit tenang. Jessica pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Sang supir menutup pintu tersebut dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Nyonya Kim hanya melambaikan tangannya. Dia segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Wah, Lelaki yang bernama Siwon itu sangat kaya sekali, ya?" kata Heechul sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah! Kim Heechul kemari," kata sang umma.

"Mwo! Aku harus mengikuti merek! Tapi umma…." Nyonya Kim membekap mulutnya.

"Sttt! Jangan sampai kakek dan ayahmu tahu. Ini berangkatlah. Gunakan motor yang ada diluar. Umma sedikit khawatir," kata sang umma.

"Ne, tapi umma naikkan uang sakuku, ya?" pinta Heechul. Sang umma menimpuk kepalanya denagan majalah yang dia pegang.

"Kau itu!" katanya sambil melotot.

"Ara! Aku pergi sekarang!" kata Heechul.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restaurant.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Jessica berhenti disebuah restaurant mewah. Sang supir segera membukakan pintu untuk Jessica. Jessica pun keluar.

"Tuan Muda sudah menunggu anda di meja no 3." Kata sang supir.

"Baiklah," kata Jessica. Dengan ragu dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restaurant tersebut.

"Bisa kami bantu nona?" tanya seorang pelayuan.

"Dimana meja no 3?" tanya Jessica.

"Mari! Silahkan ikuti saya!" kata sang pelayan sopan.

Dengan perasaan was-was Jessica melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang pelayan. Ucapan Heechul masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Aish! Tenanglah!" ucap Jessica. Jessica terkejut saat melihat seorang namja paruh baya tengah berdiri disana. Dia mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam. Memakai kaca mata hitam dan sedikit aneh.

"Ah! Aku kurang beruntung. Kakek ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang tua Bangka." Gerutunya

"Silahkan, ini mejanya Tuan Choi!" kata sang pelayan. Jessica dengan ragu mendekat kearah lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Apa anda Tuan Choi! Mian tapi saya harus mengatakan ini! Saya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih jadi saya tidak bisa kencan dengan anda!" kata Jessica. Lelaki tersebut menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Jessica berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja tampan, yang berpakaiannya rapi. Yang sangat….

"Mianne?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku Choi Siwon!" katanya.

"Tuan Muda, silahkan!" kata lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Ajushi, sebaiknya anda pulang saja. Kencan pertama saya jadi kurang mengenakkan," kata Siwon santai.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda. Tuan Choi sudah berpesan,"

"Kau sudah tidak suka mengabdi pada keluarga Choi!" kata-kata yang diucapkannya membuat sang pelayan merinding.

"ANi, saya mengerti. Saya permisi," katanya sembari membungkuk hormat. Jessica masih berdiri. Dia masih mengagumi ketampanan namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sialah Kim Heechul. Dia benar-benar 'hot'," gerutu Jessica.

Siwon tersenyum padanya. Jessica menunduk malu karena sudah mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Annyeong, Jessica Kim. Ini pertemuan kita yang kedua kali," sapa Siwon.

"Annyeong!" jawab Jessica gugup. "Mian tadi saya sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada anda," kata Jessica.

"Tidak apa," jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum simpul Jessica kembali menunduk karena malu.

Sedangkan di depan pintu masuk.

"Maaf Tuan anda tidak boleh masuk kedalam!" kata seorang pelayan.

"Tapi, aku harus masuk. Aku mau menemui seseorang," katanya.

"Maaf hanya orang-orang tertentu sajalah yang boleh masuk ke restoran kami," katanya lagi.

Namja itu duduk di luar, dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk. "Yah kau mencari jodoh yang sulit Sicca!" gerutunya sebal.

Heechul menatap sekeliling restoran tersebut. Kacanya yang bening membuatnya bisa melihat tamu-tamu yang ada di dalam sana.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Itu dia. Mana sih! Ga kelihatan namja Choi itu?!" gerutunya kesal.

.

Setelah menikmati hidangan mereka Siwon yang sejak tadi menahan rasa ingin tahunya akhirnya berkata.

"Kau berubah sekali, Sicca," katanya sambil menatap Jessica.

"Mian, aku sudah lupa pertemuan pertama kita," kata Jessica. "Jadi selama ini kau ada dimana?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika." jawabnya santai.

"Hmm. Lalu apa yang membawamu datang ke Korea?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku menerima panggilan Kakek! Dan aku…." Katanya sedikit ragu.

"KAkekmu memaksamu datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk kencan buta. Yah! Kedua orang tua itu menyebalkan!" kata Jessica kesal. Mendengarnya SIwon hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya Siwon.

"Emm, itu benar," jawab Jessica.

"I am sorry." Kata Siwon sedikit murung.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan," kata Jessica. "Oh, iya apa kau sendiri sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Jessica.

"Ani, mana mungkin. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahku," kata Siwon gugup.

"Yah! Kau sedikit membosankan Choi Siwon," kata Jessica. Siwon meanatap lurus pada Jessica.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Siwon. "Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja kencan kita ini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya," kata Siwon sedikit murung.

"Yah! Kau kjauh datang dari Amerika hanya untuk makan saja. Ayo, ikutlah denganku, kajja!" ajak Jessica sembari berdiri. Heechul yang ada diluar pun berdiri.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Siwon pada Jessica.

"Kita pergi ke taman bermain, Ok!" ajak Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" jawab Siwon menyetujui.

Heechul segera bergegas naik ke motor miliknya. Sedangkan Kedua orang tersebut sudah naik mobil meawah mereka.

.

.

.

Di Taman Bermain

Jessica mengajak Siwon berkeliling taman bermain tersebut. Heechul terus membuntuti keduanya. Kini keduanya sedang antri di depan biang lala.

"Aku sangat ingin naik wahana ini," kata Jessica.

"Baiklah, kita naik wahana ini!" kata Siwon menyetujui. Saat sedang antri Jessica melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tengah menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja.

"Jung Yunho.." gumamnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jessica ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Jessica menghampiri Yunho. "Yah! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku?" kata Jessica kesal.

"Oppa, siapa yeoja ini?" tanyanya.

"ummm…." Siwon mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Jadi, kau kencan dengan yeoja lain?!" tanya Jessica.

"Yah ini bukan urusanmu!" kata Yunho sembari endorong tubuh Jessica. Heechul yang sejak tadi bersembunyi pun keluar.

"Yah! Sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada dngsaengku?!" bentak Heechul. Siwonn berbalik dan menatap Heechul.

"Cih, rupanya kau hyung. Mianne. Dongseangmu sendiri yang datang padaku. Aku malas berusrusan dengan kalian!" katanya kesal.

"Yah! JKung Yunho!" teriak Heechul dia memukul wajah Yunho. Yuinho pun balas memukul Heechul saat dia tahu ada setetes darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Brengsek!" katanya penuh emosi.

"Kyaaa!" beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka berteriak histeris. Apalagi yeoja kencannya Yunho.

"Oppa! Oppa sudah hentikan! Oppa!" pinbta Jessica. Dia memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Sudahlah oppa! Sudah!" kata Jessica.

"Pergilah brengsek sebelum kuhabisi kau!" teriak Heechul.

"Sayang sudah! Ayo kita pergi!" kata sang yeoja. JungYunho hanya bisa menelan ludah saja.

"Oppa…." Isak Jessica. "Tanganmu, terluka…." Isaknya lagi. Siwon menatap Heechul lekat kejadian tersebut terlalu membuatnya terkejut.

"Duduklah!" kata Siwon menyarankan. Jessica memegangi tangan sang oppa. Heechul hanya meringis merasakan tangannya yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya, bukan?" kata Heechul.

"Mianne, ini salahku!" kata Jessica.

"Ini!" kata Siwon. Dia membawakan minum untuk mereka semua. Dan dengan segera meragoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan membasahinya. "Kemarikan tanganmu," kata SIwon sembari menarik tangan Heechul.

"Akh! Sakit sekali, bodoh!" kata Heechul.

"OPpa seharusnya kau berterima kasih!" kata Jessica sembari tersenyum. Siwon memandang penuh selidik pada Heechul yang baru saja muncul.

"Yah! Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Heechul kesal.

"Ani," jawab Siwon sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia merasa malu. Yah ada apa ini? Apadahal saat bersama dengan Jessica dia baik-baik saja.

"Siwon oppa, kenalkan ini oppaku, Kim Heechul," kata Jessica.

"Yah! Sakit, kau menekannya kencang sekali!" kata HEechul setengah meringis. Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Ketiga orang itu duduk berdampingan, Heechul duduk diantara Jessica dan Siwon.

"Hei, apa kita akan duduk terus seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Tadi kami akan naik biang lala," kata Jessica.

"Iya, tinggal menambah satu tiket lagi," ata Siwon. "Hyung, kau mau ikutkan?" tanya Siwon.

"A… aniya. Inikan kencan kalian berdua," kata Heechul.

"Oppa, aku mau ketoilet dulu," kata Jessica bangkit.

"Jangan lama-lama," kata Heechul. Jessica hanya tersenyum.

Suasana kembali hening. Terdengar suara handpon yang bordering Heechul merogoh saku celananya.

"Jessica pulang," ucap Heechul. "Mianne, dia sedang sedih saat ini, Siwonnie. Mengertiilah." Kata Heechul.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Siwon. Siwon kembali menatap wajah Heechul dengan seksama. Heechul menatap Siwon. Segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sayang sekali, tiket ini terbuang percuma," gumam Siwon sedih. Dia menatap Heechul yang bangkit. "Hyung!" panggilnyaheechul berbalik.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku naikl biang lala ini?" tanya Siwon. Heechul terdiam sejenak. Merasa kasian pada namja yang ada di depannya Heechul pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon pun tersenyum tulus, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Kajj!" jawab Heechul.

"Thanks, hyung!" kata Siwon.

Kedua namja itu pun naik biang lala tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 2 Eng

Guest stars Jung Yunho

Chapter 2  
The First Date

.  
.

The next thing that two lovebirds do after they met and decide what their relationship, is 'date'.

.  
.

.

A wonderful weekend for our gorgeous Namja. He was sitting in a room that full of pink stufs. He looked busy drawing something. Until there was a knock on his door.

"Kim Heechul! Yak! Open the door or umma will ask your appa to break it?!" Kim Heechul was lazily rising from his seat.

"Aigo! Umma what is it? "He asked lazily.

"You, you know what time is it?! Why still locked yourself in your room hah! Help your appa to clean up the yard!" she ordered.

"Yak! Why every job, umma always call me? Why you do not call your beloved daughter," Heechul protest.

"Did you know? I already do that, but your grandfather forbid it. He said ... " said the umma.

"Ara ... araseo ... Candidates of Mrs. Choi. She does not need for doing the hard work ..." He said as he mimicked the words of his grandfather.

"Well! Kim Heechul I never said that!" said the man who is now standing right behind him.

"Grandpa! Since when grandpa was here? "Said Heechul.

"Since you insult your grandpa," said the grandfather.

"Umma, do not want to know however the yard must be clean," said his umma.

"Ukh! As if I had to stand right away under the sun," Heechul moaned.

"Yak! You had to do that cause your sister is out," said the grandfather.

"Where did she go Grandpa?" asked Heechul.

"This morning there was a young man named Jung who picked her up," said the grandfather.

Heechul just hear him whistling.

"Well what whistling mean, young man!" Said Grandpa furious.

"Grandpa did you know who the Jung was? Want to know? "Said Heechul. Expression of the grandfather showed a great curiosity.

"Who?" Said Grandpa.

"His name is Jung Yunho. Basketball athletes. He is Sicca's boy friend,"Heechul said emphatically.

"MWO" said the grandfather,

"Kim Heechul, do not chat with your grandfather! Quick clean up the front yard!"cried the mother. Heechul half ran out of the house. "Aish! He does not change after all still stubborn," complain his umma.

"Kim! Is it true?" asked his grandfather asked his daughter in law.

"What do you mean, father?" she asked.

"The men, Jung Yunho is Sicca lover, " asked his grandfather. Hardly the mother tried to cover her daughter relationship but it is eventually caught.

"Ne ..." she hesitated.

"Have you forgotten that Sicca was engaged grandfather with granddaughter friend!" Said his grandfather was a little disappointed.

"Grandpa! Now, is a modern day. Give them a little free space, "said the umma.

"I wanted to call someone. Where's the phone? "He said coldly. Mrs. Kim just could follow the order..

Heechul, who was then outside the house was a little annoyed. He did not linger outside. He quickly slipped into his house.

"Kim Heechul," that voice mad his neck hairs stand up.

"Ne, umma. I'll do it! "Heechul said as he hurried into his yard. "Well! I am not a kid anymore to be doing homework, "he grumbled. "We ought to have a maid! Aish! My nails is so dirty, " he said as she continued to clean up his yard.

.  
In the afternoon, all members of Kim's family were gathered in the living room. Grandpa was enjoying his tea with Mrs. Kim. While Jessica had come home an hour earlier from her date. Now she was playing games with his brother, Kim Heechul.

"I'm home!" Someone said. Mrs. Kim got up and opened the door. "Thank God you're home. Dad was upset because Jessica went on to date today, "said his wife told him.

Hearing the news from his wife, Mr. Kim could only breathe deeply. He remembered that he was almost engaged to one of his daughter from the Choi family.

"Dad, I'm home!" Said Mr. Kim.

"You're home apparently. I need to talk something to you,"said the grandfather seriously.  
"Children go to bed," said Mrs. Kim. Jessica and Heechul also risen. They know by the tone, the serious conversation between the father and his grandfather would be began.

"Ne," said the two in unison.

"No! All of you stay here, "said Grandpa upset. Jessica and Heechul just silent. Usually they are not involved in this important conversation.

"Can we talk later after dinner, Dad?" Asked Mr. Kim.

"You've had dinner together with friends. I smell soju. Anyway we all have dinner already," said Grandpa upset.  
"Well! Alright. What is wrong Dad? "Said Mr. Kim as he sat on a chair. Meanwhile, Heechul and Jessica sat in the carpet and hugging the pillow. Mrs. Kim went to the kitchen to serve drink for her husband and father-in-law.

There was silence for a moment. Jessica moved a bit and sroke Heechul's arm.

"Oppa, I do not like the silence…. like this," she said quietly.

"Ne, oppa know," said Heechul. She began to feel uncomfortable.

"Dad, this is the drink," said Mrs. Kim. He sat next to her husband.

"Uhmmm, there are things I want to talk to all of you," Grandpa began to speak.

"Please," said Mr. Kim polite.

"Me and my friend, Mr. Choi has a very close relationship. We are a best friend. We want to perpetuate the friendly relations we became a family," said granpa. They are quite for a moment. Heechul lost in mind.

"I know. Dad do wanted me to get married again?" joked Mr. Kim.

"Well! You already have a beautiful wife and kids! Mr. Choi and I _ We have plan to match his grandso named Choi Siwon and Sicca,"Said his grandfather.

"MWO" cried Jessica was shocked. "But Grandpa ..." her father signaling her to keep quiet. The old man looked at his grandson.

"So, what is your real purpose father," asked Mr. Kim with little feeling of anxiety.

"This morning, I had already contacted Mr Choi. We agreed to bring back Jessica and Siwon, "he said.

"Did I ever met him. I do not want to meet him! "Jessica whined. Heechul is still silent.

"Dad, can you cancel the contract?" Said Mr. Kim. "I want my children to choose their life partner," said Mr. Kim. Jessica smiled to hear it. Grandpa hit the table. Make all surprised.

"You've let me down once! Now I just want our agreement is set! "He said with emotion. Grandpa was coughing. Mrs. Kim immediately went to my father-in-law.

"Dad, come on! Calm down! Do not be emotional,"said Mrs. Kim.

"Grandpa, drink this," Heechul said timidly. Mrs. Kim reached for the glass to be taken by Heechul.

Grandpa drank his tea.

"Then what does dad want now?" Said Mr. Kim. He did not want to hurt his father.  
"The end of next week, Sicca, you are not allow to hang out!" Said the grandfather. Jessica was shocked. "You will meet your future husband," said the grandfather.

"But ..." Jessica Speech was interrupted when he saw the face of her mother who asked her to calm. "Ne, all right," she said sadly.

"I'm not going to force it the same as I once did to your father. I just wanted you to meet him and decide when you grow up. Just that, if I might have expected, I wanted you to marry him. I have a lot of debt on the Choi family," he said softly.

"Ne, I understand," said Jessica.

.  
After a long and hard conversation. Jessica and Heechul finally allowed to leave. Because they have to go to school tomorrow.

"Ummm, I'm so lazy," Jessica muttered. "Huh, what about Yunho Oppa," she said with a sigh weak. Seeing that Heechul just smiled mischievously.

"You know, he's very rich Namja. Rich very rich," he said, trying to cheer his dongsaeng.

"Well! I do not need the money. Yunho Oppa is also rich. I worry that ... akh! " she said. Heechul heard it more like to play around his dongsaeng.

"He was fat, snub nose. Acne and has a less taste at fashionable. He also wore very thick glasses because it is myopic, "chatter.

"Well! How horrible. Yunho oppa still the best, "Hearing his dongsaeng statement Heechul just chuckled.

"You lie right, oppa?" Said Jessica.

"Ani, I saw his picture. Do you want to know? "Said Heechul. Jessica was curious.  
"A…ani .. no, "said Jessic uncertainly.

"Really? Seriously not want to know the face of your future husband? "He teased again.

"Yah! Stop bothering me oppa! "Jessica said irritably. He immediately went into his room. Still heard Heechul laughter. Jessica sat on her bed.

"I'd call Yunho oppa," she muttered as she grabbed her phone.

.  
.

.

A week later

"Aigo, look how beautiful my princess," said Mrs. Kim saw the appearance of the beautiful Jessica. She wore a frilly pink dress with her hair slightly curly intentionally.

"Umma, I do not want to go. It's like a blind date, "said Jessica spoiled.  
"Well, firstly umma often go on a blind date. Until finally umma met your appa, "said Mrs. Kim.

"But ... that bygone era. I was a modern woman, "Jessica said, pursing her lips.

"Well, umma understand. First follow grandfather's desire, ne! "Said Mrs. Kim while after finish make up Jessica.

"Umma, who will follow me?" Said Jessica.

"Ah! No need! They would send a car for you, "said Mrs. Kim relaxed. Jessica was silent. She did not do much except follow it.

Mrs. Kim assisted Jessica out of her room. Living room looks the grandfather and father were staring at Jessica's beauty.

"Aw! Princess! You're so beautiful. Appa proud of you, "said Mr. Kim.

"I'm in deed pretty, Appa," said Jessica tried to relax. "Grandpa," said Jessica weak. She hoped she could mollify his grandfather.

"Someone will come," said the grandfather, do not care.

The sound of a car that stopped in front of the Kim family.

"That's the car!" shouted someone is none other than Kim Heechul. "Wow! The car is very cool," he said casually. "You are very beautiful, Sicca," said Heechul.

"Oppa," said Jessica.

"Yah! Enjoy your date," Heechul said mischievously.

"Come on, I take you there," said Mrs. Kim. Jessica was with a heavy heart out and sure enough, there was already a luxury car parked right in front of her house.

A man coming out of the driver's seat to open the door for her.

"Come in, Miss!" He said.

"Sicca," said the umma.

"Umma, I ..." Jessica said nervously.

"Calm down later umma will send your oppa to follow you," said Mrs. Kim.

"Well," replied Jessica a little quiet. Jessica got into the car. The driver closed the door and sat behind the wheel. Mrs. Kim just waved his hand. She immediately went back into the house.  
"Oh, the Choi's boy is very rich, is not it?" Heechul said, shaking him head.

"Yah! Kim Heechul come here," called his umma.

"MWO! I have to follow them! But umma ... " Mrs. Kim covered his mouth.  
"Shh! Do not let the grandfather and father know. It settles. Use the bike in the front yard. Umma gets worry," she said.

"Ne, but umma raise my pocket money, huh?" Pleaded Heechul. His umma tossed his head by using magazine that she was holding.

"You are morron!" she said, glaring. "It's about your sister,"

"Ara! I'm going now! "Said Heechul.

.

.  
At a restaurant.

Cars were boarded by Jessica stopped at a fancy restaurant. The driver immediately opened the door for Jessica. Jessica came out.

"Young Master is waiting for you at the table no 3." Said the driver.

"All right," said Jessica. Hesitantly she stepped into the restaurant.

"Can I help you ma'am?" asked a receptionist.

"Where is the table number 3?" Said Jessica.

"Sure! Please, follow me!" Said the waiter politely.

With misgivings Jessica stepped to follow the waiter. Heechul words is still ringing in his ears.  
"Aish! Calm down!" Said Jessica. Jessica was surprised when he saw a middle-aged Namja standing there. He wore black suits. Wearing sunglasses and a little weird.  
"Ah! I'm out of luck. Grandpa wants to hook me up with an old farts. "He muttered  
"Please, this is Mr. Choi's desk," said the waiter. Jessica approached hesitantly towards the middle-aged man.

"Are you Mr. Choi! Mian but I have to say this! I already have a boyfriend so I can not go out with you! "Said Jessica. The man was staring at him.

"Really?" Came a voice behind her. Jessica turned around and found a handsome Namja, who was dressed neatly. A very ...

"Mianne" asked Jessica.

"I'm Choi Siwon!" He said.

"Young Master, please," said the middle-aged man.

"Ajushi, you should just go home. The first date I became less reassure, "said Siwon relaxed.  
"But, Young MAster. Mr. Choi has been advised, "

"You do not like to serve the Choi family!" The spoken words made him shiver.

"Ani, I understand. Excuse me, "he said, bowing. Jessica is still standing. She still admires the handsome Namja that stand infront of her.

"Crap, Kim Heechul. He was really 'hot',"Jessica muttered.

Siwon smiled at her. Jessica looked down ashamed because of her words.

"Annyeong, Jessica Kim. This is the second time we meet, "said Siwon.

"Annyeong!" Jessica replied nervously. "Mian, I am rude to you," said Jessica.

"No," Siwon said as he smiled at Jessica. again that made her head lower in shame.

Meanwhile, at the front entrance.

"Sorry sir you can not get into," said a waiter.

"But, I have to go. I want to meet someone, "he said.

"Sorry only certain people alone to be entered into our restaurants," he said.

That namja was sitting outside, he was not allowed to enter. "Well you're looking for a tough match, Sicca" he muttered resentfully.

Heechul looked around the restaurant. The clear glass made him to see throught whole restaurant and saw the guests there.

He stopped when he saw someone that he recognized.

"That's it. Where the heck! Is that him, a Choi boy?" He muttered irritably.

.  
After enjoying their meal Siwon, who had been detained his curiosity finally said.

"You changed once, sicca," he said, staring at Jessica.

"Mian, I had forgotten our first meeting," said Jessica. "So where have you been?" Said Jessica.

"I live in America." She relaxed.

"Hmm. So what brings you come to Korea? "Said Jessica.

"I received a call Grandpa! And I ... "He said a little hesitant.

"Your grandfather made you come all the way from America just for a blind date. Well! I hate both old man!" Jessica said irritably. Siwon just smiled to hear it.

"You said you already have a boyfriend?" Said Siwon.

"Um, that's true," said Jessica.

"I am sorry." Said Siwon bit moody.

"Do not mind," said Jessica. "Oh, yes, what about you? Do you already have a girlfriend?" Said Jessica.

"Ani, that is impossible. I'm too busy with school," said Siwon nervous.  
"Well! You're a bit boring Choi Siwon, "said Jessica. Siwon looked straight to Jessica.  
"Yeah, I know," said Siwon. "Let's cut our first date. Thank you for taking the time, "said Siwon bit moody.

"Well! You come along from America just for eat. Kajja, come with me,"Jessica spoke while standing. Heechul was standing there outside.

"Where are you going to take me?" Asked Siwon to Jessica.

"We go to the amusement park, Ok!" Jessica spoke with a smile.

"All right!" Said Siwon agreed.

Heechul immediately rushed up to his bike, while the two young teenager had been in a fancy car.

.

In the Amusement park

Jessica took Siwon around the amusement park. Heechul continued to follow them. Now they are in the queue in front of the Giant Wheel.

"I really want to ride this," said Jessica.

"All right, we go to ride it," said Siwon agreed. While we were queuing Jessica saw someone she knew holding the hand of a yeoja.

"Jung Yunho .." she muttered. Her eyes rounded saw her lover.

"Jessica, what happen?" Said Siwon. Jessica approached Yunho.

"Well! So this is what you're doing behind me? "Said Jessica annoyed.  
"Oppa, who is this yeoja," she asked.

"Ummm ..." Siwon trying to understand what happened there.

"So, you're dating another yeoja?" Jessica asked.

"Well it's none of your business!" Said Yunh, "You are dating too is not it?" he said while pushing Jessica's body. Heechul who had been hiding came out.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Damn what did you do to my beloved dongsaeng? "Heechul snapped. Siwon turned and stared at Heechul.

"Cih, Kim Heechul. She come by herself to me. I'm lazy to have unfinished business with you!" He said irritably.

"Well! Jung Yunho! "Heechul shouted he hit Yunho's face. Yunho was hit back Heechul when he knew there was a drop of blood from the corner of his lips.  
"Fuck!" He said with emotion.  
"Kyaaa!" Some people who around them screaming hysterically. Moreover Yunho's date.  
"Oppa! Oppa! Please stop! Oppa!" Jessica beg. Shee hugged Heechul from behind.

"Come on oppa! Stop it, "Said Jessica.

"Go jerk before I kill you!" Heechul shouted.

"Honey, please! Let's go!" Said the yeoja. Jung Yunho can just swallow his anger.  
"Oppa ..." Isaac Jessica. "Your hand, is it hurt ..." she sobbed again. Siwon stared at Heechul intently. The incident too surprised him.

"Sit down," Siwon suggested. Jessica hold Heechul's hand. Heechul just grinned his hand indeed hurt. Siwon disappeared somewhere.

"I warn you not to be in a relationship with him, right?" Said Heechul.

"Mianne, it's my fault," said Jessica.

No. It's fine," Heechul said as he patted Jessica's hair.

"This," said Siwon. She brings a drink to them all. He pulled out a handkerchief and wet it. "Give me your hand," he said as he pulled his hand.

"Ah! hurt, stupid! " cried Heechul.

"Oppa you should be grateful!" Jessica said with a smile. Siwon gazed at Heechul.

"Yah! Is there anything weird with my face?" Said Heechul upset.  
"Ani," Siwon said as he bowed his face. He felt ashamed. Well what is it? He was fine with Jessica now….

"Siwon oppa, meet my brother, Kim Heechul," said Jessica.

"Yah! You're pressing so hard, "said Heechul half grimace. Siwon let go of his hand.  
The three men were sitting side by side, now, Heechul is sitting between Jessica and Siwon.

"Hey, are we going to sit on like this?" Said Heechul.

"Earlier we would ride the Giant Wheel," said Jessica.

"Yeah, I just need to add the ticket again," said Siwon. "Hyung, do you want to come along with use?" asked Siwon.

"A ... Aniya. This is your date,"said Heechul.

"Oppa, I want to the toilet first," said Jessica.

"Do not stay long," said Heechul. Jessica just smiled.

Atmosphere was quiet again. A voice that rang, Heechul reached into his pocket and pull out his phone.  
"Jessica came home," said Heechul. "Mianne, she was sad at this time, Siwonnie. Please, understand." Said Heechul.

"Ne, hyung." Siwon replied. Siwon looked back at Heechul's face carefully. Heechul looked at Siwon. Immediately he looked away. "Unfortunately, this ticket is wasted," Siwon murmured sadly. He looked at Heechul who rose. "Hyung!" he called him.

Heechul turned.

"Wae?" Said Heechul.

Siwon lower his head. "Will you accompany me to ride the Wheel?" asked Siwon. Heechul paused. Feel too bad at this Namja in front of him, Heechul was nodding his head. Siwon smiled sincerely, showing both his dimples.

"Kajja!" Said Heechul.

"Thanks, hyung" Siwon said.

Both Namja it Went out to The Gian Wheel.

.

TBC

.

How about this one amy?…. I just finish translating it today.

Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 3

Trims buat reviewnya.

This is the next Chapter of My Bride

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Friend

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Terima kasih, Siwonnie. Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Heechul berbasa basi pada pemuda yang duduk di belakang kemudi tersebut.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku masih harus mengejar penerbangan selanjutnya," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Aish! Padahal mungkin ku kira kakek ingin bertemu denganmu juga," kata Heechul sembari cemberut. Melihatnya Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Kukira tidak apa. Aku akan masuk dan member salam pada mereka," jawab Siwon.

"Baguslah, kau memang baik sekali," kata Heechul sembari tersenyum. Siwon pun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dia berjalan mengikuti Heechul. Meski usianya jauh diatasnya namun Heechul sangatlah kekanak kanakan. Dia meloncat perlahan saat dia memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Heechul sudah berada tepat di depan pintu. Dia menekan bel rumahnya dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Yak! Kim Heechul dari mana saja kau! Apa kau tidak tahu jika dongsaengmu pulang duluan, hah!" kata sang umma menceramahinya.

"Aish! Umma. Tidak bisakah umma tidak memukulku," rintihnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga Jessica pulang sedih seperti itu?" tanya sang umma.

"Dia diputuskan Jung Yunho," jawab Heechul santai.

"Mwo…" kata sang umma.

"Umma, aku membawa tamu. Dia ada di luar," kata Heechul. Sang umma membukakan pintunya lebih lebar. Tampak seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Annyeong. Ma…masuklah," kata Nyonya Kim gugup. Dia berbalik menatap putranya tersebut, "Yah! Kenapa kau malah membawa tamu kesini?" tanya sang umma.

"Yah! Umma, dia adalah calon menantumu. Tuan Choi… Choi Siwon!" kata Heechul santai. Nyonya Kim menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia sudah berbuat yang tidak sopan padanya.

"Akh!" pekiknya histeris. "Ma…masuklah. A…ayah…. Ayah!" panggilnya sembari berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

"Yak! Yeobo, kenapa kau tampak terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"I…itu…." Katanya sangat gugup.

"Yak! Berkatalah dengan jelas!" kata sang Kakek yang juga ada disana.

"Ayah, yeobo ada Tuan Muda Choi di depan," katanya lemah.

"Tuan Choi?!" kata sang ayah dan anak tersebut kompak.

"Hai, Kakek, appa!" kata Heechul.

"Annyeong, Tuan Kim, Kakek, dan Nyonya Kim. Maaf saya terlambat untuk mengucapkan salam," kata Siwon sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak apa," kata Tuan Kim sambil tertawa.

"Yah! Memangnya kau sesibuk apa hingga kau tidak bisa datang kemari, anak muda," kata Kakek Kim sinis.

"Ayah, aku tahu kau senangkan. Dia sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk member salam pada kita," kata Tuan Kim.

"Yak! Kau sama sekali tidak berpihak padaku," kata Kakek sedikit malu.

"Mian, seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak kemarin," kata Siwon.

"Yah, aku tahu. Kau baru pulang dari Amerika kan?" kata Tuan Kim.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

"Aigo, duduklah… aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya. Heechul panggil dongsaengmu untuk turun," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ne," jawab Heechul.

Siwon segera bergabung bersama dengan Tuan dan Kakek Kim sedangkan Nyonya Kim yang memang saat itu tengah memasak untuk makan malam menambahkan beberapa menu untuk disajikan.

.

Heechul berdiri di depan pintu kamar dongsaengnya. Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Sicca, kau ada didalam bukan?" tanyanya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Heechul kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Klek! Terdengar suara pintu kamar kamar yang dibuka. Tampak Jessica dengan wajahnya yang masih kusut.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa kau tahu, sekarang pangeranmu ada di bawah. Dia membatalkan kepulangannya ke Amerika sana hanya untuk menemuimu dengan alasan ingin member salam pada Kakek," kata Heechul.

"Oppa, saja yang urus. Aku malas," kata Jessica.

"Yah, diakan calon suamimu. Jadi kau yang urus," kata HEechul sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aish! Itukan hanya rencana busuk kalian," protes Jessica.

"Kau kami tunggu dibawah," kata Heechul. "Aigo, apakah ini tampilan seorang Nyonya Choi yang agung," sindir Heechul.

"Ara, sekarang aku mau bersiap-siap dulu," kata Jessica.

"Tapi jangan lama ya. Awas, klo lama," kata Heechul setengah mengancam.

"Araseo," kata Jessica malas. Dia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Sedangkan Heechul kembali turun ke bawah langsung menuju meja makan. Dia menghirup aroma masakan ibunya yang nikmat.

"Harumnya," kata Heechul.

"Yak! Kau sedang apa disini? makan malam belum siap. Sana temani Siwon berbincang," kata sang umma.

"Umma, ada appa dan kakek bukan. Aku…" sang umma memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Araseo," kata Heechul sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tampak di depan sana ayah dan Kakeknya tengah mengobrol seru sedangkan Siwon dan Jessica tampak mendiamkan satu sama lain.

"Hai, kalian berdua sedang apa? Aish, mianne… mengganggu," kata Heechul.

"Oppa!" kata Jessica.

"Hyung!" kata Siwon.

Keduanya mengucapkannya berbarengan. Mendengarnya Heechul hanya tertawa renyah. Dia duduk di bawah sembari memeluk sebuah bantal berwarna pink.

"Aigo! Kalian lucu sekali," kata Heechul. Beberapa menit kemudian "Yah! Katakanlah sesuatu, kalian menyebalkan"ucapnya sembari melempar bantal kea rah Jessica.

"Yah! Oppa kenapa kau melemparkan bantal padaku?" tanya Jessica.

"Jika aku melemparnya pada bocah Choi itu kakek akan segera datang dan membunuhku!" ucapnya rada garing.

"Yah, hyung kenapa kau berkata demikian?" tanya Siwon manja.

"Ish! Menyebalkan?! Kenapa kau bermanja pada oppaku," kata Jessica sembari memukul Siwon dengan bantal.

"Sicca, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Siwon.

"Tampangmu itu menyebalkan. Sok imut," kata Jessica sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul suamimu! Kau kejam sekali!" kata Heechul.

"Oppa, berhentilah untuk mengompori kami berdua," kata Jessica.

"Hyung tidak ada lagikah hal lain yang bisa kau katakana?" tanya Siwon merasa kurang nyaman.

"Hmm, mianne, tapi aku memang sangat suka mengerjai semua dongsaengku," kata Heechul sembari tertawa.

"Anak-anak, makan malam siap," panggil Nyonya Kim.

"Siwonnie, bukankah seharusnya kau pulang ke Amerika sana?" tanya Jessica. Siwon terdiam.

"Oh, aku akan pulang besok," jawab Siwon santai.

"Yah! Bukannya kau," kata Heechul hendak comel, namun dia melihat tatapan milik Siwon yang terus memandang Jessica. "NE, tentu saja. Kau bisa menginap di sini juga," kata Heechul menaarkan. Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya.

"BE…benarkah, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"NE! Bukankah kau juga dongsaengku, Siwonnie," kata Heechul santai.

"Gumawo, hyung!" kata Siwon begitu gembira.

Kedua namja tersebut berjalan menuju meja makan. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka. Hingga Nyonya Kim memulai pembicaraan.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau mau menginap malam ini?" tanyanya santai.

"Aku…" belum sempat Siwon berkata. Nyonya Kim kembali menyelanya.

"Ahjuma, pikir sebaiknya kau menginap saja. Tidak baik kau pulang malam dan mengganggu keluargamu bukan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Hmm, tentu saja," kata Siwon menyerah.

"Umma, lalu dia akan tidur dimana. Di ruang tamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja di kamarmu," kata sang umma santai.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana? Apa aku harus tidur di ruang tamu?" tanya Heechul. Sang umma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mwo?!" katnay histeris.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu," kata Siwon.

"Ani, kamu tamu kami. Heechul yang akan tidur di ruang tamu," kata sang umma memaksa.

"Bisakah aku tidur dikamar? Tidak apa jika aku harus tidur dilantai umma," kata Heechul memelas.

"Benar ahjuma. Malam hari sangat dingin. Aku tidak keberatan untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Heechul hyung" kata Siwon menimpali.

"Tuh, umma dengarkan? Kata Siwon dia tidak keberatan," katanya.

"Arraseo! Terserah kalian sajalah," kata Sang umma tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Usai makan malam semua orang menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Heechul berikan pakaian ganti untuk Siwon," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, umma!" kata Heechul yang saat itu ada di tangga.

.

Di lantai atas kediaman keluarga Kim.

Siwon berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jessica berdiri.

"Inilah rumah kami. Disini ada dua kamar mandi. Satu di bawah dan yang dipojok sana." Kata Jessica sambil menunjukkan ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, ne." jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah Siwon. Itu kamar Heechul oppa. Aku tidur dulu selamat malam," kata Jessica. Siwon menunggunya untuk menutup pintui kamar tersebut.

Dia hanya menarik nafas dalam dan berbalik. Dia tahu bahwa Jessica masih bersedih karena baru saja putus dari Jung Yunho.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum simpul.

"Biarkan saja. Dia perlu sebuah penyesuaian, Siwonnie," katanya.

"Tentu hyung," jawab Siwon.

"Kajja, kita ke kamarku," ajak Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

Heechul membukakan pintu kamarnya. Siwon menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Dia tampak begitu terkejut. Apa mereka tidak salah ruangan dengan kamar Jessica.

"Hyung…. Kau…" kata Siwon yang kebingungan.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Heechul santai. Dia tahu beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya pun memberikan respon yang sama.

"A…ani…. Tapi pink?" tanya Siwon.

"Yah! Aku suka pink apa salahnya?" kata Heechul memprotes perkataan Siwon.

"A…. te… tentu saja tidak!" jawab Siwon.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan tersinggung, kok" kata Heechul santai. "Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang memprotes hal tersebut," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hmmm," kata Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah. Hyungnya ini tampak sedikit nyentrik. Siwon menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Banyak buku komik dan beberapa gambar yang terletak begitu saja. Sedangkan Heechul dia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin cocok dan sesuai dipakai oleh Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Heechul sedikit ragu.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebenarnya, semua piyamaku…." Kata Heechul sedikit ragu. Siwon menatap piyama yang disodorkan Heechul tersebut.

"A….tak apa aku akan memakainya," kata Siwon tidak ingin melukai hati hyungnya.

"Baguslah," ucap Heechul bernafas lega. Dia memang sedikit khawatir. Siwon menatap piyama milik Heechul tersebut. Sebuah piyama pink dengan motif hati dan Pegasus.

"Hyung sekleramu sungguh unik," kata Siwon. Dia berbalik dan melihat Heechul tengah membuka kaosnya. Wajahnya merona. "Hyu….ng…." gumam Siwon. Siwon terus melihatnya mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul santai.

"A….aku…." kata Siwon gugup.

"Akh! Baiklah. Aku akan segera keluar supaya kau bisa mengganti pakaian dengan tenang," kata Heechul.

"Gu..gumawo," kata Siwon sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk dia berganti pakaian di depan Heechul hanya saja dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya merona tadi.

"Hyung…. Aku sudah selesai," kata Siwon gugup.

Heechul berbalik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. Heechul mengambil selimut besar dan bersiap hendak tidur di bawah.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Wae? Kita kan memang tidur sekamar Siwonnie. Tapi kulihat kau kurang merasa nyaman jika aku tidur bersamamu. Jadi, aku akan tidur di bawah saja," kata Heechul.

"Tapi, hyung…. i…inikan kamarmu. Aku saja yangtidur dibawah!" kata Siwon.

"Ani, kau itu tamu kamu. Tidurlah. Besok pagi-pagi kaukan harus pergi ke Amerika," kata Heechul.

"Ne, hyung," jawab Siwon menyerah. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman. Dia merebahkan diri di atas peraduan Heechul tersebut. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah. Entah berapa lama dia berpikir, hingga dia bangun dan kembali wajah Heechul yang ternyata menurutnya 'Cantik' tengah tertidur pulas.

"Aish, apa yang ku pikirkan." Kata Siwon dia terdiam dan mencium aroma milik Heechul dari bantal, selimut dan juga piyama yang dikenakannya. Membuatnya menjadi nyaman dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Siwon membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mengapa masih gelap. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

"Aku telat!" kata Siwon sembari bangun dan bergegas mengganti pakaian miliknya.

Dia melirik ke bawah, dimana kemarin Heechul berbaring. Sudah rapi. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Pakaian miliknya ada di balik pintu. Segera dia berjalan ke bawah.

"Annyeong, Ahjuma!" sapa Siwon.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Sangat nyaman. Oh, iya dimana yang lain?" tanya Siwon.

"Ayah dan Heechul pergi ke klinik. Kakek merasa kurang enak badan. Sedangkan Jessica pergi ke sekolah. Dan suamiku pergi ke kantornya. Kau mau sarapan Siwon-ah?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, tentu saja. Terima kasih!" kata Siwon sembari menyulurkan tangannya menyambut mangkuk yang berisi nasi tersebut. Rumah ini terasa begitu nyaman berbeda dengan rumah keluarga besar Choi. Setiap pagi mereka dibangunkan untuk makan pagi bersama dan semua orang yang ada disana akan selalu memperdebatkan pekerjaan.

"Apa makanannya enak?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, ahjuma. Oh, bisakah aku meminjam telpon?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Tapi habiskanlah dulu sarapanmu," kata Nyonya Kim. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Usai sarapan Nyonya Kim membersihkan dapur dan mulai pekerjaan paginya yaitu mencuci baju. Sedangkan Siwon menuju ruang tamu dan meminjam telpon keluarga Kim.

"Yeoboseo!" kata Siwon. "Ne, Kakek. Aku menginap di rumah keluarga Kim. Sangat menyenangkan sekali terutama Heechul hyung. Ne, Jessica. Ya, dia semakin cantik saja. Tentu saja, aku masih menyukainya," kata Siwon.

"Ne, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang!" kata Siwon sedikit kurang senang. dia berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat Nyonya Kim tengah mencuci piring.

"Ahjuma," panggilnya. Nyonya Kim berbalik. "Mian, aku harus segera pulang. Kakek menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke Amerika," kata Siwon.

"NE, tentu saja. Kau sepertinya sangat sibuk!" kata Nyonya Kim.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kakek, Tuan Kim, Heechul hyung dan juga Jessica," kata Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah dijalan," kata Nyonya Kim. Dia mengatarkan Siwon sampai ke gerbang rumahnya. Siwon segera menuju mobil yang dia parkior diluar rumah tersebut.

.

"Aku pulang!" teiak sebuah Kim segera membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya. Ayah bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Hanya sedikit tekanan karena memikirkan Jessica," katanya.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu bahwa ayah seharusnya santai. Tidak boleh banyak pikiran," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa rumah sepi sekali. Mana Siwon?" tanya sang Kakek.

"Tadi dia pergi. Katanya Tuan Choi memintanya untuk segera pulan," jelasnya.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah," kata kakek mengingat dulu betapa sahabatnya Tuan Choi sangat m,enghargai waktu.

"Ya, itu bisa kulihat dari sikap Tuan Muda Choi itu," ledek Heechul.

"Yah! diakan calon adik iparmu," kata sang umma sembari menjitak kepalanya.

"NE, umma. Aku tahu," kata Heechul sembari menutup pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Seven years latter.

.

"Jessica, siapkan filenya!" kata sebuah suara.

"Baik, bos," kata Jessica.

"Kita maukemana?" tanya Jessica.

"Ada pertemuan mendadak dengan pemilik Kim corp." katanya.

"Yah, Jung Yunho! Jangan berm,ain-main dengan marga keluarga ku!" katanya tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa sih masih mempermasalahkanhal tersebut," kata Yunho yang sekarang merupakan atasan Jessica. "Jess, kau cantik sekali," katanya.

"Aku tahu," kata Jessica.

"Jinja?" tanyanya.

"Aku cantik. Aku menarik. Kau sering mengatakannya, Jung Yunho," kata Jessica.

"Yah, apa kau punya pacar baru?" tanya Yunho yang kontan membuat rona wajah Jessica. "Yah! jadi sejak kita putus dulu kau benar-benar jadian dengan pemain sepak bola itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Yah! pemain sepak bola itu punya nama? Namanya itu Lee Donghae!" kata Jessica penuh penekanan.

.

"Tuan Muda ini tiket anda," kata seorang pelayan.

"Ne, tentu. Terima kasih ajushi," katanya sopan. Wajah yang tampan dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada disekitanya.

"Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan," katanya.

"Pastinya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Huh…" yang terdengar hanyalah desah suaranya saja. Sedikit ketidak puasan terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Yak! Kenapa gambar ini jelek sekali! Aish! Mana Death line-nya minggu depan lagi! Akh! Kim Heechul!" teriakanya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Annyeong hyung," panggil seseorang. Heechul namja tersebut berbalik.

"Hmm, Fishy kau lagi ngapain?" tanya Heechul.

"Hyung, aku sedang menunggu Jess," katanya santai.

"Yah! Harus ku katakan berapa kali jika Sicca sudah bertunangan!" kata Heechul.

"Aku akn menghadapinya hyung!" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! Kau pikir dirimu seorang pangeran?" tanya Heechul.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Donghae sedikit narsis.

"Oppa!" panggil seseorang. Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Jessica yang mendekat pada mereka. "Oppa, kau tidak mengganggunya kan! Awas jika kau mengganggu my Fishy!" kata Jessica penuh ancaman.

"Hai, Jess," kata Donghae santai.

"Hallo, oppa. Kajja! Kita pergi dari sini," kata Jessica sembari menggandeng tangan Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Yah! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja kencan, oppa!" teriak Jessica sembari menarik Donghae untuk berlari.

"Yah! Jangan lupa jam malammu Sicca!" teriak Heechul. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa Jessica dan Donghae saja.

Heechul merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan tersebut. Dia membenarkan posisi syal miliknya. Menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Akh!" pekik Heechul saat angin menerbangkan kertas-kertas miliknya. Segera dia memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut.

.

"Ajushi, bisa kau hentikan mobil ini sebentar. Rasanya aku lelah sekali!" katanya memerintahkan.

"Ne, baik tuan muda," kata sang supir.

Mobil pun berhenti. Pemuda tersebut keluar dari mobilnya. Dia meregangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Hari ini memang menyebalkan. Dia baru saja kalah tender dengan perusahaan Jung.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Dia menarik nafas lepas. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Sebuah angin berhembus dan kertas-kertas pun beterbangan kearahnya. Tampak seseorang yang tengah sibuk mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Hingga salah satu kertas tersebut jatuh di dekatnya.

"Hei, ambil kertasnya!" teriaknya.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanyanya. Sebuah gambar, sebuah tangan menarik kertas tersebut dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Hmmm,"

Pandangan keduanya beradu. Siwon merasa mengenali tatapan hangat tersebut. Orang yang mengambil kertas tersebut, tentu saja Heechul menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa dia? Tanyanya penuh selidik. Dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirasakan sebuah sentuhan di pipinya. Mereka saling menatap dan dia berbalik meninggalakan Siwon sendirian di sana.

Yah! Siapa dia?

.

.

.

TBC

.


	7. Chapter 3 Eng

Thanks for the review.

This is the next chapter of My Bride

Actually, the title for this part is far from the story. Mianne.

.

.

Chapter 3

Friend

.

.  
A car stopped in front of the residence of the Kim family.

"Thank you, Siwonnie. You want to get in? "Said Heechul to the young man who sat behind the wheel.

"No hyung. I still have to catch the next flight, "Siwon said with a smile.

"Aish! In fact I think that my grandpa and parents might want to meet you, too, "Heechul said as he scowled. Seeing that Siwon just smiled. May be that is the right thing to do.

"I Think you are right. I'll go in and greet them,"said Siwon.

"That's good. You're very kind," Heechul said with a smile. Siwon got out of the car. He walked followed Heechul. Siwon looked at His hyung and think although Heechul is older than him, but he is so childish. He jumped slowly as he entered the gate of his house.

A few steps later, Heechul was already right in front of the door. He pressed the doorbell and the door opened.

"Yak! Kim Heechul where are you come from! Do not you know if your sister come home first, huh? Where have you been? "The umma started her lecture.

"Aish! Umma. Can't you stop to hit me," he moaned.

"What are you doing to Jessica. She came home and sad like that?" asked his umma.  
"She broke up with Jung Yunho," said Heechul relaxed.

"MWO ..." said the umma.

"Umma, I bring a guest. He's out, "said Heechul. His umma opened the door wider. Looked at the Namja who was standing over there and gave her a friendly smile.

"Annyeong. Oo.., please,"said Mrs. Kim nervously. He turned to his son, "Well! Why did you bring a guest here?" asked the umma.

"Well! Umma, he is your son in-low to be. Mr. Choi ... Choi Siwon! "Said Heechul playfully. Mrs. Kim stared in disbelief. She looked like impolite woman infront of him.

"Ah!" She cried hysterically. "Mi…. A ... Ho…honey…. father!" shee called as she ran toward the living room.

"Yak! Yeobo, why do you seem rush like that? "Said Mr. Kim.

"I ... was ..." she said very nervous.

"Yak! Say it clearly," said the grandfather who was also there.

"Dad, there…. Yeobo…. Young Master Choi," she said weakly.

"Mr. Choi?" Said the father and son are compact.

"Hi, Grandpa, Appa!" Said Heechul.

"Annyeong, Mr. Kim, Grandpa, and Mrs. Kim. Sorry I'm late to say hello, "Siwon said as he bowed.

"Hahaha, of course not," says Mr. Kim said, laughing.

"Well! Just about a time you come here, young man,"said Grandpa Kim cynical.

"Dad, I know you are pleased. He's been taking a little time to greet our members, "said Mr. Kim.

"Yak! You're my son but why you do not stand on my side,"Grandpa said a little embarrassed.  
"Mian, I should have done since yesterday," said Siwon.

"Yeah, I know. You've just come back from America right? "Said Mr. Kim.

"Ne," said Siwon.

"Aigo, sit down ... I'm going to prepare dinner for everyone. Heechul call your dongsaeng down," said Mrs. Kim.

"Ne," said Heechul.

Siwon joined with Mr. and Granpa Kim, while Mrs. Kim doing her job, preparing the dinner. She added some menus to be served tonight.

.  
Heechul stood at the front door Jessica's room. He knocked on the door gently.

"Sicca, are you there?" He asked. But there was no answer. Heechul was knocking on the door, again.  
Klek!

The sound of the unlock door. Jessica seemed so sad and she indeed looked terrible.

"What is it oppa?" she asked quietly.

"Do you know, now your prince is here. He canceled his return to America just to see you. I don't believe when he said he wants to greet our family,"said Heechul.

"Oppa, you can deal with it. I'm tired," said Jessica.

"Well, he is you husband to be. So you are the one who must taken care of him not me,"Heechul said with an amused smile.

"Aish! That's granpa's plan, fool," Jessica protested.

"We are waiting for you," said Heechul. "Aigo, this does not look like a great Lady Choi," Heechul said sarcastically.

"Ara, now I'm getting ready," said Jessica.

"But do not be to long." said Heechul half threatening.

"Araseo," said Jessica lazyly. She closed the door again and changed her clothes.

While Heechul back, he went straight to the dining table. He smell the scent of his mother's cooking delights.

"Delicious," said Heechul.

"Yak! What are you doing here? Dinner is not ready. There! Go to the living room and accompany Siwon," said his umma.

"Umma, there are Appa and grandfather instead. I ... " his umma rolled her eyes.

"Araseo," Heechul said as he walked into the living room. There his father and grandfather are talking a lot while Siwon and Jessica kept silence.

"Hi, what did you two do? Aish, mianne ... I am disturbing you," said Heechul.

"Oppa!" Said Jessica.

"Hyung" Siwon said.

They both say in unison. Heechul just hear that and giggled. He sat down while hugging a pink pillow.

"Aigo! You're so funny, "said Heechul. A few minutes later, "Well! Say something, honey!" he said as she threw a pillow towards Jessica.

"Yak! Oppa why did you throw a pillow at me? "Said Jessica.

"If I threw it at the Choi boy, granpa will come soon and kill me!" He said trying to be funny.

"Well, hyung why do you say that?" Said Siwon spoiled.

"Ish! Annoying?! Why are you spoiled to my oppa, "Jessica said with a pillow as she hit Siwon.

"Sicca, why did you hit me?" Said Siwon.

"You look like it sucks. Trying to be cute, "said Jessica while pouting her lips.

"Yak! Why did you hit your husband! You're so cruel! "Said Heechul.

"Oppa, stop joking the two of us," said Jessica.

"Hyung do you have another topic for you?" Said Siwon feel less comfortable.

"Hmm, mianne, but I did really like fooling around with you," Heechul said, as he laughing.

"The children, dinner is ready," called Mrs. Kim.

"Siwonnie, why you do not go back to the States instead?" Said Jessica. Siwon silent.

"Oh, I'm going home tomorrow," said Siwon relaxed.

"Well! But you, "said Heechul want to talk more, but he saw that Siwon tried to keep his feeling toward Jessica. "NE, of course. You can stay here as well, "said Heechul. Siwon stared at disbelief.  
"Is…. it true, hyung?" Said Siwon.

"NE! Do not you are my dongsaeng, too Siwonnie, "said Heechul relaxed.

"Gumawo, hyung!" Said Siwon so excited.

Both Namja walked towards the dining table. They enjoyed their dinner. Until Mrs. Kim began.

"Siwon-ah, do you want to stay tonight?" She said relaxing.

"I ..." Siwon could not say. Mrs. Kim again interrupted.

"Ahjuma think you'd better stay here, tonight and not disturbing your family," she said.

"Well, of course," said Siwon surrender.

"Umma, then where he sleep tonight? In the living room? "Said Heechul.

"Certainly in the bedroom," said the umma relaxed. "To be axact your bed room,"

"Then where do I sleep? Do I have to sleep in the living room? "Said Heechul. His umma just nodded, "MWO?" he said hysterical.

"It's ok, hyung. I will sleep in the living room, "said Siwon.

"Ani, you are our guest. Heechul who would sleep in the living room, "said Mrs Kim full of force.  
"Can I sleep in my room? It's ok if I have to sleep on the floor umma, "Heechul said plaintively.  
"It is right, ahjuma. It's cold at night. I do not mind to share a bed with Heechul hyung "said Siwon said.

"You see, listen umma? Siwon said he did not mind, "he said.  
"Arraseo! It is up to you then, "said Nrs. Kim. She did not impose his will again.

After dinner everyone headed their rooms.

"Heechul gave clothes to Siwon," said Mrs. Kim.

"Ne, umma!" Said Heechul who was standing there on the stairs.

.

On the second floor of the residence of Kim's family. Siwon stood not far from where Jessica was standing.

"This is our home. There are two bathrooms. The one on the first floor and in corner there!" Jessica said as she showed the room.

"Oh, ne." Said Siwon.

"Okay Siwon. That room is Heechul's room. I used to sleep, now. Good night," said Jessica.

Siwon was waiting for her to look at him, but Jessica closed the just took a deep breath and turned around. He knew that Jessica was sad because she had just broken up with Jung Yunho.  
Someone tapped his shoulder. Siwon turned around and smiled.  
"Leave her alone. She needs a time, Siwonnie," he said.

"Of course hyung," Siwon said.

"Kajja, let's go to my room," Heechul said, inviting Siwon.

"Ne," said Siwon.

Heechul opened her door. Siwon looked around the room. He looked so surprised. Is the right room? Is it not Jessica room, right?

"Hyung ... You ... "Siwon said the confusion.

"Waeyo? Is there something wrong? "Said Heechul relaxed. He knew some people who went into his room also gave the same response.

"A ... ani ... But pink? "Said Siwon.

"Well! I like pink. So, what's wrong with pink? "Said Heechul Siwon protested saying.

"A ... te ... of course not! "said Siwon.

"Calm down, I will not be offended, really" said Heechul relaxed. "You're not the only people protesting it," he added.

"Hmmm," said Siwon feeling slightly guilty. His Hyung seemed a bit eccentric. Siwon looked around the room. A lot of comic books and a few images lied in the table. While Heechul he opened his closet for looking something that might fit and suit for Siwon.

"Siwonnie, you do not mind right?" Said Heechul little doubt.

"What hyung?" Said Siwon.

"Actually, all of my pajamas ..." Said Heechul little doubt. Siwon Heechul stared at the proffered pajamas.

"A ... not. Of course not" said Siwon did not want to hurt his hyung.  
"That's good," said Heechul. Feel so relief. He was a little worried. Siwon stared at Heechul pajamas. A pink pajamas with heart motif and Pegasus.

"Hyung, you are truly unique," said Siwon. He turned to see Heechul was opening his shirt. His face was flushed. "Hyu ... ng ..." Siwon murmured. Siwon continued to see he changed his clothes.

"You what?" Said Heechul relaxed.

"A ... I ..." Siwon said nervously.

"Ah! Alright. I'll leave so you can change clothes in peace, "said Heechul.

"Gu .. gumawo," said Siwon bit disappointed. Actually it does not matter to him change clothes in front of Heechul's just that he did not understand why his face was flushed.

"Hyung ... I'm done, "Siwon said nervously.

Heechul turned. He stepped into his room. Heechul take a big blanket and prepared to sleep in the floor.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" asked Siwon.

"Wae? We're actually share a room, Siwonnie. But I see that you are less comfortable if I slept with you. So, I'd sleep here, "said Heechul.

"But, hyung ... i ... thi… this is your room. I should be the one who sleep down there,"Siwon said.  
"Ani, you're the guest. Go to sleep. You will wake up early tomorrow to go to America, "said Heechul.  
"Ne, hyung," Siwon said surrender. He laid down on the comfortable bed. He resting his body on Heechul's bed. He felt a little guilty. I do not know how long he thought, until he woke up and looked at Heechul's face and said 'Beautiful'.  
"Aish, what I'm thinking." Siwon said. He was speechless and he smell Heechul's scenes in the pillows, blankets and pajamas he was wearing. Making him comfortable and fell asleep.

.

The next day.

Siwon opened his eyes slowly, why it is still dark. He looked around the room.  
"I'm late!" Siwon said as he got up and rushed to change his clothes.  
He looked around, where Heechul was lying yesterday. It's clean. He looked around. His clothes was behind the door. Soon he went down.

"Annyeong, Ahjuma!" Says Siwon.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah. How did you sleep?"Asked Mrs. Kim.

"Very comfortable. Oh, yes, where is the other?"Said Siwon.

"Grandpa and Heechul went to the clinic. Grandpa felt unwell. While Jessica went to school. And my husband went to his office. You want breakfast Siwon-ah?" Offered Mrs. Kim.  
"Ne, of course. Thank you! "Siwon said while welcoming his hand for the bowl of rice. This house felt so good in contrast to the Choi family. Every morning they were woken for breakfast together and all those who were there will always argue about the job, money and many other thing thah he does not even know.

"Is the food delicious?" Said Mrs. Kim.

"Ne, ahjuma. Oh, can I borrow the phone, please?"Said Siwon.

"Of course. But first eat your breakfast, "said Mrs. Kim. Siwon just smiled to hear it.  
After breakfast Mrs. Kim cleaned up the kitchen and started her work that morning to wash clothes. While Siwon went in to the living room to call his Granfather.

"Yeoboseo" Siwon said. "Ne, Grandpa. I stay in Mr. Kim's House. Great_ I have fun especially Heechul hyung. Ne, Jessica. Yes, she is beautiful only….. Of course, I still love her, "said Siwon.  
"Ne, all right. I'm going home now! "Said Siwon little less happy. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Mrs. Kim was washing dishes.  
"Ahjuma," he called. Mrs. Kim turned. "Mian, I had to leave. Granpa told me to get back to America," said Siwon.

"NE, of course. You seem very busy,"said Mrs. Kim. "Can you wait for the other?" Mrs. Kim asked him.

"Mianne, I'm sorry. I must go back now," Siwon said.

"Al right," Mrs. Kim sounded unhappy.

"Say 'My Greet' to grandpa, Mr. Kim, Heechul hyung and Jessica," Siwon said with a smile.  
"Ne, becareful Siwon-aht," said Mrs. Kim. She followed Siwon until he reached the gate of her house. Siwon rushed to the car that he park outside the house.

.

"I'm home!" someone shouted. Nyonya Kim immediately opened the door.

"You're home apparently. Dad how are you? "Said Mrs. Kim.

"Just a bit of pressure at the thought of Jessica," he said.

"How many times have I said to you that the father should be relaxes. There should not be a lot of thought," said Mrs. Kim.

"Oh, yeah. Why the home is so quite? Where is Siwon?" asked the grandfather.

"He's back home. He said Mr. Choi asked him for immediate back home," she explained.  
"Nothing changed," said the grandfather remember once how his friend Mr. Choi is very 'on time' person.

"Yes, it can be seen from the attitude that Young Master Choi," Heechul joked.  
"Well! But He is your brother-in-law,"said Mrs. Kim as she smacked his head.  
"NE, umma. I know, "Heechul said as he closed the door.

.

.  
Seven years latter.

.

.

.

"Jessica, prepare the file," said a voice.

"Ok, boss," said Jessica.

"Where are we going?" asked Jessica.

"There was a sudden meeting with owner Kim corp." He said.

"Well, Jung Yunho! Do not you playing with my family's name!" she said as she did not like the joke.  
"Why? Do you have a problem with that?," said Yunho who today is Jessica's bos. "Jess, you're so beautiful," he said.

"I know," said Jessica.

"Jinja?" he asked.

"I am beautiful. I am pretty. Just to remind you! You often say that, Jung Yunho,"said Jessica.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" Yunho asked that made Jessica face redden. "Well! So, since we broke up once you're really going with that football player?" asked Yunho again.  
"Well! That soccer players have a name. His name was Lee Donghae! "Jessica said emphatically.

.

.

.  
In the airport

"Young Master is your ticket," said a waiter.

"Ne, of course. Thank you ajushi, "he said politely. Handsome face and draw attention to the people surround him.

"Have a nice trip," he said.

"Certainly," he replied, smiling.

.

.

.  
In the park.

"Huh ..." there was nothing but his breath. A little disappointing glowed from his eyes.  
"Yak! Why is this an ugly picture! Aish! The death line is next week! Ah! Kim Heechul! " he shouted as he ruffled his hair.

"Annyeong hyung," call someone. This namja is Heechul, he turned and looked at him.  
"Hmm, Fishy what are you doing?" Said Heechul.

"Hyung, I'm waiting for Jess," he said casually.

"Well! How many times I got to say if Sicca is actually engaged! "Said Heechul.

"I can deal with that, hyung," Donghae said with a smile.

"Yak! You think you're a prince? "Said Heechul.

"I guess so," said Donghae bit narcissistic.

"Oppa" someone called. Both turned to see Jessica approaching them. "Oppa, you did not bother him, right! I warn you if you disturb my Fishy!"Jessica said.

"Hi, Jess," said Donghae relaxed.

"Hello, oppa. Kajja! We're out of here, "Jessica said as she took his hand Donghae. Donghae just smiled.

"Yak! Where You're going?" Said Heechul.

"Of course, dating, oppa!" Jessica shouted as she pull Donghae and ran.

"Yak! Do not forget about your night hours Sicca!"Heechul shouted. There was only the sound of Jessica and Donghae only laughter.

Feel so lonely, Heechul collected his paper. He felt the cold wind touch his face and wear his shawl. Covering half of his face.

"Ah!" Heechul cried when the wind blow away his papers. Soon he was picking up the papers.

.

.

.  
At a car.

"Ajushi, can you stop this car for a while. I think I'm tired! "He ordered.

"Ne, young master," said the driver.

The car stopped and the young man was out of his car. He flexed his hands were sore. Today is indeed not his best day. He had just lost the tender to the Jung company.  
"It sucks," he muttered.

He sighed off. Trying to calm down. A wind blows and papers were flying at him. He noticed someone was busy picking the papers. Until one of the papers fell nearby.

"Hey, grab the paper!" 'she' yelled.

"What is this paper?" He asked. A picture, a hand pulled the paper out of his hand.

"Thank you," 'she' said while bowing.

"Hmmm,"  
Both of them are standing there. They looked each other. Siwon felt he recognize the warm gaze.

People who take the paper, of course Heechul looked Namja that stand there in front of him. Who is he? He asked. He closed his eyes as he felt a touch on his cheek. They looked at each other and he turned around leaving Siwon alone there.

Well! Who is 'she'? Siwon taught.

Well, who is he? Heechul mind asked for him.

.

.  
TBC  
.

Huh, date, sleep and now their first meeting after 7 years. What do you think, Amy?

Next chapter should be their engagement day. I hope I can write it fast. I am so lazy.


	8. Chapter 4

Hehehe, buat Hani, boleh kok. Tapi ga disini. Unnie bt account aja, ya?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Jessica Hamil

.

.

.

"Heechul! Tolong, kau siapkan teh pagi untuk kakekmu. Umma mau ke pasar dulu, ne," kata seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Ne, umma," jawab Heechul sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dia melihat kearah meja makan. Duduk, dan membuka tudung saji yang ada di atas meja.

"Hmm, tidak ada sarapan. Masa pagi-pagi aku harus ngeteh dengan kakek," gerutunya. Heechul pun memanaskan air dan kembali duduk sembari menunggu air tersebut.

Lamunannya melayang jauh

_._

"_Hei, ambil kertasnya!" teriakku pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil mewah.._

'_Orang itu' mengambil gambar tersebut. Dan aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu gambar tersebut. Apalagi, aku belum mempublishkannya. Segera kusambar gambar tersebut._

"_Terima kasih," ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan._

"_Hmmm,"_

_Pandangan keduanya beradu. Dia merasa mengenali tatapan hangat tersebut. Orang yang mengambil kertas tersebut, tentu saja Heechul menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa dia? Tanyanya penuh selidik. Dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirasakan sebuah sentuhan di pipinya. Mereka saling menatap dan dia berbalik meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di sana._

_Yah! Siapa dia?_

.

"Heechullie….. Chullie…. Yak! Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" tanya sebuah suara. Heechul menatap wajah Kakeknya.

"A….aniya…." katanya sembari meminum teh panas tersebut, "Akh! Panas…. Tehnya masih panas!" pekiknya.

"Yak! Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" tanya Kakek sembari terkekeh melihat kelakuan cucunya tersebut.

"Hanya sedikit melamun, Kek!" jawab Heechul.

"Apa kau lihat adikmu?" tanya Kakek.

"Sepertinya dia ada di rumah dan tidak berangkat kerja," kata Heechul.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Kakek.

"Mungkin dia hanya malas pergi ke kantor, Kek!" ucapnya setengah bercanda.

"Yah! memangnya, dia kamu apa?" kata sang Kakek sembari menepuk bahu Heechul.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sebuah suara.

"Pagi, Jess," kata Heechul. Jessica menghampiri Kakeknya kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kek!" kata Jessika.

"Pagi. Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Kakek.

"Ani, aku mengambil cuti selama seminggu," kata Jessica. Kakek hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan secangkir the untuk Jessica.

"Ini, Sicca," kata Heechul. Jessica mengulurkan tangannya dan meneguk teh tersebut

"Ukh! Bau!" kata Jessica sembari menjauh. Dia segera pergi ke toilet. Sedangkan Kakek dan Heechul menatapnya keheranan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Heechul. KAkek pun menatapnya. Jessica melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya kakek.

"Mungkin,"jawab Jessica.

"Kau seperti orang hamil saja. Morning sick," kata Heechul.

"Ya….Yah! Apa maksudmu oppa?!" bentak Jessica. "Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja," kata Jessica.

"Sebaiknya kau ke dokter, Sicca," kata Kakek menyarankan.

"Ne, aku akan ke dokter nanti," kata Jessica.

"Baguslah. Kek, aku keluar dulu, ya?" kata Heechul sembari bangkit.

"NE, hati-hati dijalan," kata Kakek.

"Oppa, nanti tolong belikan asinan ya," kata Jessica.

"Asinan? Wae?" tanya Heechul.

"Aish! Belikanlah asinan untuk dongsaengmu ini," kata Jessica memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Araseo!" kata Heechul sembari bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia pun keluar. Meninggalkan Jessica dan Kakek berdua.

"Sicca, apa kau masih ingat dengan Tuan Choi?" tanya Kakek. Mendengar nama itu disebut oleh sang kakek wajah Jessica memucat.

"Tuan Choi yang mana?" tanya Jessica. Sembari memegang gelas yang berisi air putih.

"Yah! apa kau lupa. Tuan Choi sahabat kakek yang cucunya akan dijodohkan denganmu," jelas sang kakek. Mendengarnya Jessica langsung memuntahkan air yang tengah diteguknya. "Jessica kau kenapa?" tanya Kakek.

"Kakek, bisakah kakek tidak membahasnya lagi. Aku mencintai orang lain," kata Jessica. Sang kakek menatapnya.

"Kalian hanya berpacaran bukan? Tidak ada salahnya untuk bertemu dengannya lagi," kata sang kakek mencoba menjelaskan.

Brak!

Jessica menggebrak meja makan tersebut cukup keras.

"Tidak bisakah kakek tidak mencampuri urusan hidupku. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya. Kakek dengar itu aku…." Jessica merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar dan dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jessica… Sicca…" panggil kakek.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Kim pada ayah mertuanya tersebut.

"Dia jatuh pingsan. Dokter tengah memeriksanya," kata sang kakek menjelaskan.

"Keluarga nona Jessica," panggil sang dokter. Nyonya Kim bangun dan menghampirinya.

"Ya, saya dok," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar," kata sang dokter. Nyonya kim pun terpaksa mengikuti dokter tersebut. Mereka duduk di ruang periksa sang dokter.

"Selamat, putrid anada tengah mengandung," katanya. Mendengra hal itu Nyonya Kim termangu.

"Mwo? Bi… bisa anda ulangi lagi…." Kata Nyonya Kim begitu gugup.

"Putri anada tengah hamil. Usia kandungannya baru saja tiga minggu," jelas sang dokter. Nyonya Kim mematung.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jessica?" tanya sang ayah. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum miris.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya mengalami sedikit gangguan pencernaan," katanya mencoba menutupi masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Baguslah," kata sang mertua.

"Ayah, sebaiknya aku menelpon Heechul dulu," katanya sembari meninggalkannya sendirian. "Yoboseyo, Heechullie, bisakah kau datang ke kklinik dan menjemput kakekmu disini? Ani, kakek baik-baik saja, hanya saja…. Ya, Jessica sedikit tidak enak badan. Ne, kau tahu tempatnya bukan, ne, bye!" kata sang umma mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Aish! Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan anak itu. Jika kakek sampai tahu maka habislah sudah. Kakek pasti akan memaksanya untuk menikah dengan pemuda pilihannya," gumam Nyonya Kim.

.

Perlahan Jessica membuka kedua matanya. Dia menatapa sekelilingnya. Ruangan putih yang tampak asing.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara. Jessica menatapnya.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jessica.

"Kau pingsan sayang. Apa ada sesuatu yang inginkau katakana pada umma?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Jessica terdiam.

"Apa yang dokter katakana. Aku tidak terkena kanker bukan?" tanya Jessica sedikit khawatir.

"Yah! apakah kau belum tahu bahwa kau tengah mengandung?" tanya sang umma. Mendengarnya Jessica terdiam. Mengandung?

"Ma… Me…mengandung… Maksud umma?" tanya Jessica.

"Yah Pabo! Siapa yang telah melakukannya! Cepat katakan. Sebelum kakekmu tahu semuanya," kata Nyonya Kim. Mendengarnya Jessica hanya menangis.

"Apa si Jung Yunho bos mu itu yang melakukannya?" tanya sang umma.

"Ani, bukan dia?" kata Jessica.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya sang umma. Jessica menggigit bibirnya.

"Dong… donghae…." Gumamnya.

"Yah, kita harus secepatnya menemui pemuda itu!" ajak sang umma.

"Umma, sakit….. dia tengah sibuk menghadapi pelatihan musim gugurnya," kata Jessica.

"Jadi, kau lebih mementingkan dia dari pada janin yang ada di kandunganmu, hah!" kata sang umma membentaknya.

"Aniya! Aku mencintainya. Aku akan mengatakan padanya umma, tapi tidak sekarang," kata Jessica sembari berurai air mata.

"Aigo! Apa yang harus umma katakan pada ayah dan juga kakek," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Um….umma hanya perlu merahasiakannya saja, kumohon," kata Jessica memelas. "U… Um….ma….."

Sang umma memeluk putrinya tersebut. Jessica menangis dalam pelukan sang umma.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Jessica tampak selalu mengurung diri. Ummanya memang tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kakek dan ayahnya. Namun, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengatahuinya. Jessica tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya. Dia menatap sosoknya dan membelai perutnya perlahan.

"Baby, umma akan memberitahu appamu," gumamnya sembari tersenyum. Dia meraih handpon miliknya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Anyeong. Apa Lee Donghae ada?" tanya Jessica. "Unnie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Donghae?" kata Jessica. "Dia sedang sibuk?" tanya Jessica sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan manager Donghae.

"Ne, aku akan menghubunginya lagi," kata Jessica sembari menutup kembali handpon miliknya. Tidak lama sebuah pesan masuk melalui handpon miliknya.

"Akh! Dari oppa," katanya begitu bahagia. Namun,alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat bahwa pesan yang masuk ke dalam handpon miliknya adalah sebuah foto yang menunjukkan foto Donghae yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah managernya.

"Yak! Lee Donghae!" pekik Jessica emosi. Dia melempar handpon miliknya hingga berserakan. Dia juga mulai melampiaskan emosinya lewat barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

"Heechul, apa kau mendengar suara gaduh diatas?" tanya sang umma yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Mungkin Jessica sedang kesal umma," kata Heechul santai.

"Yah! Kenapa tingkahnya semakin menjadi saja! Dasar anak itu!" gerutu Nyonya Kim. "Coba kau tenangkan dongsaengmu, Heechullie," kata sang umma.

"Hmm," kata Heechul sembari meninggalkan sang umma. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Jessica.

"Aish! Anak itu semakin aneh saja?" taya Heechul pada dirinya sendiri. dia merasakan sebuah perubahan yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya tersebut. Heechul jadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jessica. Dia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jessica.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jessica, ini oppa. Bikalah pintunya," kata Heechul lembut. "Jessica! Sicca!" panggil Heechul berulang-ulang saat tidak ada jawaban dari dongsaengnya. Dia merasa curiga dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sial! Jessica! Yak! Kim Jessica! Buka pintunya!" teriak Heechul mulai histeris. Mendengar suara Heechul tersebut Nyonya Kim bergegas ke lantai atas. Dia melihat putranya tengah berusaha membuka pintu kamar Jessica dengan paksa.

"Heechul…. A…apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang umma gugup.

"Entahlah, pintunya terkunci!" Jelas Heechul.

"Apa?! Terkunci? Ba… bagai…mana ini?" kata Nyonya Kim kian histeris. Heechul berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dan

BRAKKK!

Pintu pun terbuka lebar.

"Sicca!" pekik Nyonya Kim. Sedangkan Heechul mematung melihat adiknya yang tengah berdiam diri memegang tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Pabo!" kata Heechul. "Buang pisau itu Sicca!" perintah Heechul.

"A…. ani…. Mian… mianne…." Isak Jessica.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Choi.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah menikmati suasana tenang di kediamannya. Dia menatap sekeliling taman yang terasa begitu indah dan menyita perhatiannya.

"Ayah! Ku dengar ayah memanggilku?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Ya," jawabnya santai. "Datangilah alamat ini. Dan jemput sahabatku, Tuan Kim" katanya.

"Ya, ayah!" jawabnya. Dia menatap wajah senang sang ayah. "Ayah, apa kau akan tetap melanjutkan perjodohna ini?" tanyanya. Tuan Choi menatap putranya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya demikian, Kihi?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Ayah, apa menurut ayah perbuatan ayah itu benar. Siwon bisa memilih gadis mana pun yang dia sukai apalagi….." Tuan Choi menatap putranya, Choi Kiho.

"Wae? Aku menyukai calon menantu pilihanku dari pada calon darimu. Mereka semua hanya mengincar posisi atau kedudukan kita. Kau faham," kata Tuan Choi. Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, Tuan Choi Kiho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemui, Tuan Kim," kata Choi Kiho sembari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aigo, sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir. Musim dingin dan lalu musim semi. Aish rasanya menyenangkan sekali!" gumam Tuan Choi.

.

Rumah keluarga Kim

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tuan Choi Kiho melangkahkan kakinya keluardari mobil tersebut. Dia menatap seeliling rumah tersebut.

"Aish! Tidak sebanding dengan kekayaan keluargaku. Apa yang sebenarnya ayah harapkan dari keluarga Kim," kata Tuan Choi Kiho.

Seorang pelayan mengikutinya. Membukakan pintu gerbang dan menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Ne?" Sapa sebuah suara. Tuan Choi menatap orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia terpesona melihat bola matanya yang bersinar dan juga senyumnya yang ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Apa Tuan Kim ada?" tanyanya sambil terus menatap yeoja tersebut.

"Mungkin yang anda maksud adalah kakekku?" tanya sang yeoja.

"Ya, saya Choi Kiho. Ayah mengundang Tuan Kim untuk minum teh bersama," ucapnya. Yeoja tersebut menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Masuklah!" ucapnya santai.

"Umma, ada tamu," katanya.

"Yak Kim Heechul pelankan suaramu," kata Nyonya Kim. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluardari dapur.

"Annyeong, saya Choi Kiho," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, saya Nyonya Kim. Silahkan duduk. Saya akan memanggilkan ayah dulu," katanya mempersilahkan tamunya tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian Tuan Kim pun keluar dan memui Tuan Choi Kihgo. Mereka pun keluar dari rumah tersebut dan berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Heechullie, bisa kau bantu umma untuk membereskan dapur?" tanya sang umma.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku dokter?" tanya Heechul.

"Untunglah kalian tepat waktu membawanya. Jika tidak hal ini bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya baik bagi ibu dan bayinya," jelas sang dokter. Mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter Heechul terdiam.

Seperti sesuatu yang mengejutkan baru saja diterima oleh syaraf-syaraf otaknya.

"MA… maksud anda…. Apa? Ba… bayi?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat. Saya ada di ruangan saya," katanya sembari meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

Heechul membuka pintu menuju ruangan Jessica dimana yeoja yang merupakan dongsaengnya itu tengah tertidur lelap. Dia menatap wajah ibunya yang pucat pasi.

"Umma, apa benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, benar. Umma mohon rahasiakanlah hal ini dari appa dan kakekmu," isaknya lagi.

Mendengarnya Heechul terdiam. Dia segera meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut dan melajukan sepeda motor miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Brengsek! Kau Lee Donghae!" umpat Heechul.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, kediaman keluarga Kim tampak begitu sepi. Tuan Kim baru saja pulang dari kediaman keluarga Choi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jessica cucunya.

Dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya tersebut dengan perlahan, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia pun menelpon handpon Heechul.

"Kau, ada dimana? Kenapa keadaan rumah sepi sekali?" tanyanya lagi. "MWO!? Kalian ada di rumah sakit!" teriak Tuan Kim.

.

Di rumah sakit

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padanya! untuk menjaga dirinya dengan baik! Sekarang lihat apa yang telah terjadi!" teria Tuan Kim.

"Suamiku. Ku mohon tenangkanlah dirimu?" kata Nyoinya Kim berusaha menenangkan sang suami. Sedangkan Tuan Kim tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah.

"Yah! Percuma aku memberikan dia kebebasan yang dia salah gunakan hingga kini dia hamil tanpa suami!" teriak Tuan Kim kesal.

"Yeobo!" teriak Nyonya Kim.

Tuan Kim menatap sekelilingnya, tampak Heechul yang tengah berdiri mematung di tempat dan tepat disampingnya adalah Kakek Kim.

"Apa maksudnya? Ini… Jessica…. Sicca… ha… hamil…" kata Kakek. Dia segera terduduk lemas.

"Kakek! Yak ! Suster! Dokter!" teriak Heechul. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Beberapa perawat datang dan menghampiri mereka. Kakek Kim terkena serangan jantung.

"Appa!" teriak Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, namun keadaan kakek sama sekali tidak membaik. Heechul selalu menjaga keadaan Kakeknya. Ummanya sibuk mengurusi Jessica yang masih lemah. Sedangkan sang appa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

Saat itu Heechul menatap langit-langit di kamar rumah sakit tempat kakeknya dirawat.

"Heechul," sapa sebuah suara. Heechul menatapnya.

"Umma, sedang apa umma disini?" tanya Heechul kaget melihat sang umma berdiri di depannya.

"Yah! Kita gentian. Sekarang umma akan menjaga Kakek. Kau pulanglah!" kata sang umma sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Tapi umma…." Sang umma mengisyaratkannya untuk patuh. "Araseo, gumawoyo!" kata Heechul sembari memeluknya. "Bagaimana keadaan Jessica?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia sudah baikan. Pulanglah dan beristirahat!" kata Nyonya Kim pada Heechul.

"NE, umma!" jawabnya sedikit lega.

Heechul pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Heechul berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Jessica. Dia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut namun dia ragu. Dongsaengnya itu tentu sedang beristirahat. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan segera memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Jessica room

"Mianne….. Mian…" isaknya pelan. Dia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Dia menatap rumah itu dengan wajah yang sembab oleh air mata.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Mianne

Mianne... I will take a long break... :(

Kalian tahu sekarang saatnya buat menyiapkan segala sesuatu buat UN. I wish ga da UN :(

I hate UN!

knapa ga bisa langsung lulus aja gituh!

Really, Mianne...


	10. Chapter 5

Yak! Aku ga tau harus bilang apa. Tapi mungkin yang pertama

"MIANNE"

Bukannya aku lupa, tapi ga da kesempatan buat nulis, hikh! hikh! hikh!

Akhirnya, sembunyi-sembunyi dan dengan waktu yang mepet_hampir keserempet this chapter aku publis.

Buat Hanni, makasih atas dukungannya. Ni thor lanjut lagi.

Buat tweety airy, yah sebenarnya Donghae ga tau apa-apa. Dia itu benar-benar ikan yang suka main bola aja. (Mian, asal jawab)

Buat Sichul, Moga kita berdua lulus ya! Amiiin!

Pokoknya jangan pergi dan ditinggal coz banyak hal-hal yang belum terungkap. Keep Reading and Review, ya. **Thanks ****!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Butterfly**

**.**

.

.

"Tidak, bu. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Ba…bagaimana jika keluarga Choi mengetahuinya. Aku…. Aku tidak mau," kata seorang namja yang tengah berada di ruang keluarganya.

"Umma tahu Heechullie. Tapi…. Umma mohon… pikirkanlah keadaan kakekmu. Keadaannya akan semakin buruk jika dia tidak melihat Jessica," kata sang umma.

"Ta…. Tapi kakek mungkin mengenaliku," kata Heechul lemas.

"Tidak jika kau memakai pakaian Jessica," kata sang umma. Mendengarnya Heechul semakin kalut, bagaimana jika kakek menyadarinya dan hal itu akan berujung pada semakin terpuruknya keadaan sang kakek.

"Umma, mohon. Kau sangat menyayangi kakekmu bukan?" ratap sang ibu.

Heechul hanya menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Umma, jangan sampai kakek mengetahuinya," kata Heechul pelan.

.

.

.

"Kakek!" seru sebuah suara. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum dan menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yah! Lihatlah dirimu, nak. Kau semakin tampan saja," pujinya.

"Kakek tadi pagi kakek sudah mengatakannya," katanya lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang membawa kakek datang kemari?" tanyanya.

"Aku malas jika harus membahasnya dirumah, Siwon-ah. Sebaiknya kita pergi jalan-jalan," kata sang kakek. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menatap sekretarisnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Yoona, tolong kau atur jadwalku siang ini," kata Siwon.

"Baik, Tuan Choi," kata Yoona. Dia segera bersiap namun Siwon memberikan tanda padanya agar dia tidak mengikutinya.

"Yoona, gads yang baik bukan?" tanya Kakek.

"Sudahlah, kek." Kata Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya bukan?" kata sang Kakek. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.

.

.

.

"Heechullie, kau akan berangkat bersama dengan Ryewook. Dia kan membantumu untuk bersiap-siap," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Umma, mengapa aku tidak bisa langsung memakai pakaian Jessica saja," kata Heechul malas.

"Yak! Jika Jessica tahu dia pasti akan kesal. Lagi pula ini hanya sementara waktu. Tubuh kalian memang kecil tapi ukuran kakimu dan lingkar badan kalian berbeda!" bentak Nyonya Kim.

"Umm, ne. Araseo," kata Heechul malas. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sang umma pun membukakan pintu tersebut tampak seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Selamat siang, ahjuma. Bisa saya bertemu dengan Jessica," katanya sembari tersenyum. Melihat senyum dari namja tersebut membuat Nyonya Kim marah dan menutup pintu.

"Ahjuma, apa yang terjadi. Buka pintunya!" kata namja tersebut. Mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dan ketukan pintu yang keras membawa Heechul ke depan. Dia melihat ummanya tengah terpuruk dilantai.

"Umma?" tanya Heechul saat melihat ummanya tersebut.

"Di… Dia datang…" isak sang umma. Mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang umma, Heechul membantunya berdiri dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Hyung! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jessica," katanya tanpa basa basi. Heechul tersenyum kecut.

"Yak! Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan Jessica. Pergi kau!" usir Heechul.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jessica, please?" mohon Donghae.

"Yak! Sudah kukatakan keluar! Apa kau mau aku memanggilkan polisi untuk mengusirmu!" teriak Heechul membuat Donghae terkejut. Donghae menatap Nyonya Kim yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana tengah menangis. Membuatnya kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semenjak dia pergi.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku permisi dulu," kata Donghae sedih.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Nyonya Kim segera berhambur memeluk putranya.

"Heechullie…. Dimana dongsaengmu kini…. Umma khawatir," isaknya.

"Tenanglah umma," bisik Heechul mencoba menenangkan ummanya.

.

Dua jam kemudian pintu kediaman keluarga Kim kembali diketuk. Heechul berdiri dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Tampak seorang namja imut berdiri di depan pintu.

"Annyeong, hyung!" katanya girang sembari memeluk tubuh Heechul.

"Wookie! Kau sudah besar rupanya. Hyung, kangen sekali padamu," kata Heechul sembari memelukdongsaengnya erat.

"Hehehe, aku kan sudah 19 tahun hyung," kata Ryewook. Heechul tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Ryewook untuk masuk.

"Ahjuma!" panggil Wookei. Namun tidak ada sesiapa di dalam rumah tersebut. "Hyung kemana semua orang?" tanya Ryewook pada Heechul.

"Umma ada di rumah sakit, menemani kakek," jelasnya singkat.

"Mwo!? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahu umma atau aku, hyung?" tanya Wookie.

"Kejadiannya begitu mendadak, Wookie. Hyung, butuh pertolonganmu," kata Heechul.

.

.

.

At restaurant

"Jadi, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan Jessica?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh dengan harapan.

"Kau sangat senang bukan dengan kabar yang kakek bawa ini, Siwon-ah." Kata sang kakek sembari tersenyum. "Kakek dan Tuan Kim sudah merencanakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kalian akan bertemu akhir pekan ini," kata Kakek Choi.

"Akhir pekan, kakek apa kau bercanda?" tanya Siwon masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kakek berbohong dan …." Kakek Choi berbisik sesuatu di telinga Siwon. Membuat wajah namja tersebut merona.

"Mwo?!" katanya masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Wae? Ambillah cuti. Kau terlalu lelah bekerja. Lagi pula sudah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya kalian tidak bertemu bukan? Ambillah liburan bersama dengannya," kata Kakek Choi.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan appa?" tanya Siwon.

"Yak itu urusan kakek. Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata sang kakek meyakinkan.

"Gumawo, kek!" kata Siwon.

"Aigo, kau gembira sekali mendengarnya," kata sang kakek sembari terkekeh.

Usai makan siang bersama Siwon mengantar Kakeknya ke depan restaurant tersebut. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan sang kakek menepuk bahunya perlahan penuh rasa bangga.

"Hati-hati di jalan Paman Park!" kata Siwon pada supir kakeknya.

"Baik tuan muda," katanya.

"Kakek, pulang dulu. Udara dingin memang tidak baik untuk lelaki renta sepertiku," gerutunya. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum. Mobil tersebut pun melaju, meninggalkan Siwon sendirian. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan beberapa bituran salju yang kembali turun.

"Ommo, dinginnya," kata Siwon sembari berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam restaurant. Dia meninggalkan mantel dan syalnya di dalam.

Dia berjalan keluar dari restaurant tersebut namun sebuah bayangan membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Dia menatap sesosok yeoja yang dulu pernah ditemuinya di hari bersalju. Dia melihatnya tengah memeluk seorang namja imut yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, God!" kata Siwon. Dia menatap keduanya untuk beberapa saat dan saat dilihatnya yeoja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mengikuti yeoja tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat menatap yeoja yang tengah menatapnya itu. Matanya bulat sempurna, namun ada sedikit kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Who are you?" gumam Siwon. Yeoja itu menatapnya dan berbalik entah kemana.

.

Di luar restaurant.

"Dingin sekali," kata Heechul sembari menaikkan syalnya. Ryewoo yang ada di belakangnya hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, mau kupeluk," kata Ryewook menawarkan bantuan.

"Hmmm," kata Heechul sembari memeluk Wookie. "Kau hangat sekali. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Wookie!" kata Heechul sedikit serak.

"Iya, hyung. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi," hibur Wookie. Mendengar perkataan Ryewook, Heechul melepas pelukannya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu dengan menangis. Aku tidak menangis, kok!" kata Heechul. Dia merasa sedikit takut jika harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

Perasaan yang aneh, semuanya berada di luar kontrolnya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang datang dan memukul telak dirinya, dimulai dari Jessica yang hamil dan meninggalkan rumah, keadaan kakek yang memburuk dan demi kakeknya dia akan menjadi Jessica.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya, dia berjalan menuju sebuah mall. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan bahwa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Diam menatap aneh namja tersebut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat apakah namja tersebut melihatnya. Sepertinya namja tersebut mengatakan sesuatu, pikir Heechul.

Gemas melihat kelakuan hyungnya, Ryewook pun memeluk Heechul.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Heechul.

"Ayolah, kajja kita segera ke mall dan membeli kebutuhanmu, noona," goda Wookie.

"Aish! Benar apa yang kau katakana. Kajja!" ajak Heechul tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari namja yang melihatnya itu.

.

.

.

At restaurant

"Kemana dia?" tanya Siwon. Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi, dia pun mengikuti yeoja tersebut. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mall dan langsung memilih-milih pakaian.

Siwon hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, dia terlalu takut untuk melihatnya dari arah dekat. Dia tersenyum dan terkekegh sendirian melihat bagaimana yeoja tersebut mengenakan pakaian miliknya.

Usai dari tempat pakaian mereka segera beralih ke tempat make up.

"Annyeong tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah seorang pelayan.

"Akh! Aku…." Kata Siwon gugup. "Bisakah anda, melakukan make over pada yeoja itu," kata Siwon sembari berbisik.

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa anda kekasihnya?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Hmmm…. Sebenarnya bukan, tapi saya akan merasa sangat tertolong jika anda mau memperbaiki penampilan yeoja itu," kata Siwon kebingungan.

"Oh, tentu saja, tuan. Anda sepertinya menyukai yeoja itu," kata sang pelayan.

"Errr," Siwon kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Pelayan itu pun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan Ryewook.

"Nona, anda cantik sekali. Maukah anda menggunakan produk kosmetik kami," tawar sang pelayan.

"Nona, apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul tidak suka.

"Ayolah, Noona. Sepertinya menyenangkan," kata Ryewook sembari mendorong Heechul.

.

"Wah! Anda cantik sekali," puji sang pelayan. Heechul menatap kearah cermin, dia menatap bayangan wajahnya yang 'cantik'.

"Wookie, aku benar-benar cantik," gumam Heechul.

"Ne, noona. Aku menyukainya," kata Wookie.

"Yak! Bagaimana jika anda juga mengikuti lomba fashion show di mall kami," kata sang pelayan mengusulkan.

"MWO?!" teriak Heechul, "Yak! Kau …." Dengan cepat Ryewook menutup mulut Heechul.

"Ne, tentu saja. Itu sebuah ide yang bagus. Kebetulan tadi kami berbelanja pakaian tolong bantuannya," kata Wookie semangat.

"Ta…"

"Ayolah, noona. Itung-itung latihan," kata Ryewook.

"Aish! Baiklah, aku bersedia" jawabnya lantang.

"Itu baru hyungku," jawab Wookie. Sang pelayan menatapnya. "Ne, noona. Tentu hyung-ku akan senang sekali melihat penampilanmu, hehehe" kata Wookie gugup.

.

Dengan sabar Siwon menunggu ke datangan yeoja cantik tadi. Namun, yeoja itu tidak juga keluar. Siwon hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya dia menunggu kedatangan yeoja tersebut. Namun yeoja itu tidak juga muncul. Dia menatap sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang baru keluar dari salon bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya. Merasa lelah menunggu, akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam salon.

"Annyeong, selamat datang tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Ne, saya mencari…"

"Tuan, kekasih anda baru saja keluar dari salon kami beberapa menit yang lalu," kata seorang pelayan yang tampak mengenal Siwon.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Iya. Dia memakai dress warna merah," kata sang pelayan. Siwon berfikir sejenak, yeoja bergaun merah.

"Gumawo," kata Siwon sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari salon tersebut dan berlari untuk mencari 'Cinderellanya'.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

" **Mian cos bakal lama lagi buat updatenya. **** "**


End file.
